Coke
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: I moved to Amarica to Japan. I stared a new highschool. I already hate it there nice isn't it? Well, its a good thing there coke. Itachi Paired with Original Charater
1. Chapter 1

i'm putting the disclamer here. i do not own naruto, the akatsuki, or coke brand pop.

i do own, dad, joe, and kate.

~!#$%^&*~!#$%^&*~!#$%^&*~!!#$%^&*~!#$%^&*~!#$%^&*~!$#%%%%%#%~#!

There's only so much you can take before your braking point. I reached mine long ago. some time in middle school I think. When dad got transferred we picked up everything and left the united states. Japan was hard to adust to. I'm starting highschool tomorrow. This will prove to be interesting.

The tail on my Ox alarm clock flapped wildly. It mooed. I slapped the horns down to silence it.

" hay sweety time to get up." joe again

Joe made the move with us since he was also transferred. Being a bachelor, he moved in with us. He was kinda like my mom. Kinda. No. Not rely.

"Fine. Get out." I said

after I herd the door click shut I got up. blue jeans first then the black and white checked skirt over them. Black shirt and jacket. And down the stairs I went. Joe haded me my morning coke and I grabbed my bag off the table. Not even bothering to say good-bye I walked out the door. The camouflage messenger bag was pretty heavy but I could handle it. After all at that was in it was 3 books and eleven hundred bottles of coke. Coke was kinda my ani-depressant. The thing that I looked for every morning to cheer me up and get me going.

The house 3 doors down a black haired guy came out. Some kid was with him. The kid was most likely the older guys brother. They looked.... alike. Kinda. well not rely. The woman who I assumed to be there mom stood on the family's porch waving good-bye. It just so happened that I walked by and she said hi. I turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" I said

"I said Hello! You moved in down the street right?"

"Mom-" they younger wined

"Hush sasuke." she said to him.

"Yeah?" I said

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" She said

god, she sure was peppy! Hyper, whatever. I hated hyper people. I kept walking and the two brother turned out of there gate at the same time I walked by. It looks like I would end up walking with them. I sipped my coke. If they weren't going to talk than neither was I. Screw 'em.

The kid was the one who walked closest to me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. 'Stupid kid.'I thought 'quite looken at me.'

"daijoubu?" he said

"W-What?" I asked

"Daijoubu?" he said again.

"I- I don't understand?"

"He asked if you were ok." the older said. I turned to look at him. "most of the people in this town speak English but others still don't know how."

"O-ok? I- I'm fine." I said to the kid

"Boka wa sasuke desu."

" he said his name is sasuke." the older said

"Um, my name is Kate."

He nodded. "What your name?" I said to the older

the kid looked at me. "Dakara itta boka wa sasuke desu."

(I just told you my name is sasuke)

"No, not you, thats your brother right?"

He nodded.

"What his name?"

"ani wa itachi desu." (His name is itachi)

The only thing I understood from that sentence was 'itachi' . There for his name must have ben itachi.

"Thank you... itachi." I said

he said nothing. We walked 3 more sidewalk squares then

"Parlez-vous Français?" itachi said

french. That was 'do you understand french?' in french. I spoke some french.

"Oui." I said (yes)

"Tais toi ta gueule."

Shut your dog face? That made no sense.

"Oui." yes the best thing I could come up with.

"Tomete!" (Stop) sasuke shouted

itachi laughed.

"Oh kun ta!" (This something like 'that pisses me off' I think)

I didn't get it. Eh, coke could fix it. I took another sip.

We got to school and I was sent straight to the office. I had to sign a bunch of crap then they asked me about my medical history. And I had the take a physical test. I got back to the office from the gym to tell the mean lady how I did and saw itachi.

"We meet again I see." I said to get his attention. he was walking to his next class with some guys.

"So it seams." he said.

"Who's theses guys?" I asked

"No one important."

"Aw look, itachi's trying to keep the pretty girl all to him self." one of his friends mocked. This friend had a pretty large build. He carried a large instrument case on his back and his skin has sort of a blue tint. Oh yeah and he was tall to. Was everything about this guy big? I ignored him. He clearly didn't like it.

"Hn." was all itachi said

"Hay miss! Did you get back from the gym?" great it was the mean lady from the schools front desk. She was standing at the end of the hall.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then get back to the office, were making up your schedule. And why are you talking to that lot! Your not supposed to be talking in the halls!"

"Yes, ma'am." I said and walked back to the office with the crazy mean lady at my heals. I sat in the office the rest of the day. The bell rung and the halls were flooded with students. I grabbed my bag and opened the door to leave the office.

"You'll be attending classes tomorrow!" the mean lady snapped

I stepped outside the door. And wouldn't you know it, bumped into itachi.

"Ready to go home?" he asked "I assume you don't know the way?" itachi's friends and little brother stood behind him.

"Uh, yeah. works for me."

On the way home, itachi's friends messed around. The younger brother tried to carry on a conversation with me but I couldn't understand. Itachi refused to translate for me. I unconsciously fallowed them into itachi's house. Then when we got to the living room it hit me I was in itachi's house. Sitting on itachi's couch. In itachi's house. I had my own mini little freak out rate there. Then when I felt like no one was watching (most of them actually were) walked out and went three doors down and went into my house.

I drug my stuff into my room and sat down on the bed. The room was still in boxes. The bed was actualy a pile of blanks ans sleeping bags on the floor. The walls, hot pink.

I twitched and cringed at the sigh of them. I got up and turned the lights out. It was better when I couldn't see them. I sat back down and got another coke out of my bag. yum. cherry. I reached my arm to the top of the box that was serving as my night stand and felt around. Then I found it. The only thing I unpacked was my CD player. I found the remote to it and hit the '_on_' button

"_Windmill, windmill, for the land turn forever hand in hand..."_ gorillas, feel good ink. One of the many songs that I knew all the words to.

"Take it all in to your strife, it is sinking falling down.." I sang along. Then I herd a knock at the door.

"Hake Kat, I'm home." light flooded a rectangle like shape under the door. Daddy stood in the light.

"Hi, daddy." I said

"Whats wrong?" he asked coming into the room

"Nothing short of 'I made a fool of myself'."

He sat down on the 'bed'. "how?"

"I walked into itachi's house. With his friends just because I wasn't paying attention."

"Itachi Uchiha? I work with his dad. But anyway. Why is that bad?"

"Because I felt uncomfortable."

"Your just shy. You'll get over it." he patted me on the shoulder and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I rolled over and went to sleep. I woke at midnight. The OX mooed like it did every night. I realized, then. My life was completely ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat pissed for a little while. I realized it must be morning in America. Was alex up? Techily it was noon. Where would one be at noon on a Friday? In the school lunch room. I walked down stairs to phone in its new little nook. The American phone looked strange in the Japanese style house. This house has a specific place for the phone. The little nook I was talking about. Its was rate off the kitchen.

I dialed Alex's cell phone number.

A fue rings

"Hello?" a boys voice picked up the phone

"Alex?" I asked

"Who wants to know?" he asked

"Don't screw with me alex." I spat

"Kate?!" he exclaimed

"No. It's the Easter bunny. I want to know how many presents santa got you for Christmas. That fat bastards always steeling my thunder."

"I know that sarcasm anywhere, guys its Kate!"

my other friends talked in the back ground. It was a mash of 'I miss you!' 'can you come home?' 'This meat loaf sucks, Kate come fix it!'

"Alex tell them I said hi."

"She say hi." alex repeated

they buzzed about again.

"Alex, whats going on there?" I asked

"Well math class is way to quite with out your smart remarks, Mrs. George's eye twitch isn't as funny as it was when you were here, The lunch still sucks..... and that pretty much it."

I tear dripped down my face.

"What about you?" Alex asked "How's it there?"

"Alright, aside from its midnight, I have no friends. And the schools staff's mean."

"Whoa, its midnight there? Are the stars pretty?"

I looked out the large sliding glass window behind me, that lead to the back yard.

"Yeah, there all right."

"Say the name of the place you live again."

"Kofu, I think?"

"Hay I did some research on that, place and its supposedly rely pretty! Is it?"

"Yeah, its alright."

the bell rung in the distance on the phone.

"Kate I gadda go. Well talk later k?"

"Yeah, bye alex."

"Bye Kate," he said and the line went dead. I hung up the phone and went back up stairs to get dressed. I put on my usual. Black with blue jeans and grabbed my bag. I got a bottle of coke and turned the t.v. on and watched some show in Japanese. Sure I couldn't understand a thing but people fell of stuff and landed on there ass so yeah, it was pretty funny.

This was on until the sun came up. I shut the T.V. off and stood at the door to watch the sun come up. At 6 I got up off my lazy arse to go to school, not bothering to wake dad or joe up. I walked out the door and down to itachi house. This time I actually walked up to the door and knocked. Itachi's mom answered the door.

"Well hello!" she said "come in!"

"Thanks." I said remembering to be polite. I took off my shoes and walked into there home. It was rely, rely nice on the inside, actually a lot like mine.

"The boys will be down in a minute, why don't you go sit it the dining room? She said and pointed to a room next to he door way. Then left. I walked in and sat down. Some one was sitting across from me reading the papper. Most likely Itachi's dad.

"So your Kevin's daughter?"

Kevin was my dads name.

"Yes sir." I said

he said nothing more.

Sasuke came bounding down the stairs.

"ohayo gozaimasu, Kate-chan." he was defiantly a morning person. His older brother came down moments later "that means good morning Kate."

"Oh, well good morning!" I said with my best fake smile

they sat down one on each side of me. Truthfully, it kinda creped me out. Why sit by me?

"So, what were your friends like at your old school?" the mom asked

"Um, there the kind of people who would....." lest see what would they do? "There the kind of people who would spend hours trying to drowned a fish." I missed them so much, but rate now they would probably be doing home work or eating dinner.

Mr. Uchiha put his paper down and looked at me.

Sasuke and itachi ignored me.

Mrs. Uchiha said " they sound like a fun bunch!" and smiled. Again. She reminded me of someone I rely didn't like. *cough* Courtney-freekin'-Davis *cough*

Then I mentally slapped myself. Why must I attract so much attention from adults????? how would I respond to that?

"Yeah, sure." how stupid was I ? Was that all I could come up with? Apparently. She said nothing more.

"Your self conches aren't you?" I looked to the dad. How was he able to analyze me so well? I nodded a bit.

"Hn."

"Kate, if we don't leave we'll be late." I glanced at itachi. I got up and walked as quickly as possible with out looking like I was trying to get away. The walk to school was quite. Sasuke looked at some bird that was flying over head. As interesting as it was, it was boring. Itachi walked on showing no emotion. I sighed.

"Kate-chan, do you want to come to dinner?"

I snapped my head around."Was that you, sasuke?"

"Hai."

"I thought you only spoke Japanese?"

"Hai."

"He's learning English so he can talk to you." itachi said still emotionless as ever.

"That sweet sasuke."

"Arigato."

"I take it thats thank you?"

"Hai."

I went to the office to get my schedule.

1st period- math

2nd period- history

3rd period- free period

4th period-lunch

5th period- science

6th period- home economics

was it possible for my life to such anymore? Math first period? Well the rest of the day was good. I liked all the rest of the classes. I silently walked to math. The teacher introduced himself as Orochimaru Hebi. He was to be called "Mr. Hebi.". he made that clear with a threat to send me to detention. The math was understandable. Same stuff we did back in the U.S. Talk about SSDD.

(Same shit different day)

history was alright. Some blond girl/guy sat next to me. A red head on the other side. They argued about art with me in the middle. Then the teacher came in. It was an old man who was introduced as 'Mr. Sarutobi ", he was a nice old man and the class was lots of fun. We spent half of the hour having a debate about the two museum groups that fight in the middle east. The work we were assigned was not even stared. He was so nice he didn't make us take it home.

I spent my free period with sasuke and his blond friend naruto. He found me in the hall wandering around. This blond kid also spoke in Japanese and with no translator I didn't talk to ether of them.

I went to lunch and got my food. I walked by a table and some one grabbed my arm. Itachi.

"Do you want to sit with us?" he asked

you know that little voice in your head that tells you when your doing something wrong? Rate now mine was screaming "DON'T DO IT!!!" I ignored it. I sat down with them anyway.

I sat between my 'math buddies' the blond and the red head again. They introduced them selves as Deidara and sasori. Then hurried back to arguing.

A band student was next to introduce himself. This guy was huge. Probably from lugging his guitar every were with him on his back. He had sort of a blueish tint to his skin and his teeth looked pointy when he smiled. He held out his hand. I took it and shook "kisame" "Kate."

This guy introduced him self next. He had pierces all over his face. "Leader." He called himself. Some nickname. He said nothing more.

The rest didn't much care I was there. Either that or they were two involved with what they were doing to even see I was there. I picked at whatever was on my plate. I thought the stuff they served in American schools was slop. This was much, much worse.

The bell rung and I went to science. It was taught a guy, named well, guy. He was seriously annoying.

"Today we will learn about the Youthfulness of positive charged atoms!"

Wow. I had fun. Not rely. I left with a headache. Home eck. Was cool. Taught my miss. Kurenai Yuhi. Or miss. Yuhi. Nice woman. She let me go to the office for medicine for my headache. Then the final bell rung and everyone hurled out of the school. Itachi's friends walked home with us again. This time he asked if we could go to my house. I said yes, not giving a flip what joe said. Its my house. I could do what ever I wanted. He was just a guest. We ate good American food and had fun. I had finally made some new friends.

_Somewhere in America _

'I'm calling Kate. She's up to something. Defiantly not sleeping. Alex thought at 4 in the morning. Another sleepless night since Kate was gone.

_Kofu, japan_

the phone rang. I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Kate, that you?"

"Alex! How are you?"

"I've been better." he sounded down

"What wrong?" I asked

"its nothin' , don't worry!" he cheered up

"K? Hay ,lessen to this," I put the phone on speaker.

"You guys! Say hi to my friend in America!"

"Konnichi wa!" male voices chimed in the back ground.

"Kate, why did you make guy friends?"

"Cuz girls are stupid."

"What does that make you?" alex asked.

"Me? I'm an it."

Alex laughed "kates its 4 in the morning, I gadda go."

"Bye Alex." I said and hug up

after a while the guys left. I did what little math homework I had. And set my bag away. I actually had a lot, I just chose not to do most of it. I did like 3 of the 7 problems we had to do. I didn't care. I didn't want to do anything as an adult anyway. Just get married and have kids. I drank 3 two-letters of diet coke that night. Had dinner and sat in my boxed room again on my 'bed'

meh, I guess this place was alright.

.

..

...


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried. I looked at the window. Under the cover of night, I could do what ever I wanted. I got out of my pajamas and into a nee-high black dress ,blue jeans under it. Sandals on my feet I climed out of the second story window. This was the first time I had gotten into any of my boxes in my room. The night air was cold. I wore no sweat shirt. A tree was about a yard from the corner of my house. I could make it if I got a running start. I took of and before I knew it I was in the air, then made contact with the branch on the tree. I hugged on to it for dear life. I felt something wet drip down my leg. I slid down the tree and to the ground.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at my leg. The nee of my jeans was ripped and a cut bleed. Oh well, I had worse. I walked down the side walk. I rembered that guy hidan, one of itachi's friends I had met, said his dad owned a bar. I wonder if he'd let me in? I walked down the street and past itachi's house. A light was on and the shade was open in one window. I stopped and stared at it. Sasuke showed up in the window. Meh, I didn't want him to get in trouble with his parents. So I just left him. The plan was to take witch ever brother who owned the room with me. Then I rethought that. There dad was pretty strict from the looks of him. I kept walking rate into town.

"What was the name of that bar again?" I asked myself

lights flashed across the street. 'Akatsuki tavern' they said.

That it!

I walked across the street and around back and knocked on the door. Some guy answered the door. It must have been Hidan's dad because there faces were exactly alike.

"What?" he asked

"Is Hidan here?" I asked

"Who wants to know?" this man was clearly drunk or at least buzzed.

"His friend." I answered. I could tell my short answers were pissing him off.

"HIDAN! COME ER!" the dad shouted hidan can out from a different room

"What?"

"Your bitch is here."

Hidan came to the door and looked over his dads shoulder.

"Oh, _her_."

"If you knock her up I swear to god boy," then the dad walked away from the door, well more like stumbled.

"What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked

"I cant sleep so I thought I'd go out. And I walked past Itachi's house and he was asleep."

"So you can here?"

"Yep."

"Come in here, there are drunks out." he grabbed the front of my dress and pulled me in. Shutting the door behind me, he motioned for me to come up a flight of stairs with him. I fallowed him no questions asked. On the way up he asked,

"Why the hell would you where something like that to a bar?" he asked

I shrugged.

The upper part of the bar was a small house. A blond haired woman stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette.

"Who's that?" she asked

"Friend." hidan said sitting on the couch that was in front of the stair well. She opened her mouth to say something but Hidan cut her off.

"Dad already told me."

I just stood there.

"Well, what are you weighting for, a royal invitation?" Hidan said looking at me like I was some kind of idiot

"Come sit down!"

I quickly nodded and sat down next to him. He picked up a long necked bottle from the coffee table (witch was only a piece of plywood propped up on milk crates) and took a swig. He shoved it in my direction.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"More for me." he said and took another swig.

The woman took another drag of her cigarette and said to me,

"Where did he make a friend like you?"

"At school." I told her

she nodded, and blew out smoke. "And you know you what run the risk of?"

"Yes, I know. Most of my friends would even think of that with me."

She laughed. "Well you obviously don't know him!"

"Shut the hell up mom!" Hidan yelled

she continued to laugh.

Hidan's dad came up the stairs

"Is she staying the night?" he demanded

"Sure," Hidan said

"What kind of anser is 'sure'?"

"I don't know if she is or not." Hidan looked at me

"are you?"

"No. I'll leave soon. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

The mom laughed again. "Honey no one is welcome up here."

I got up "I'm sorry, I'll go then." I went down the steps as fast as I possibly could and out the back door. I walked back out to the street and headed east. A lone comic book store was open just down the street. A man on a bench looked down the street at me. He got up. As I got closer so did he. Must be one of the drunks Hidan was talking about.

I cursed under my breath. I turned around and walked back to my house. He was still fallowing me as a passed the bar, I could hear his feet taping on the sidewalk as he stepped. Then an arm grabbed he from behind. It pulled me into the ally way behind akatsuki tavern and I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth. By this time I was freeking out. I had to get away. I bit the hand and whoever it was let go.

"Damn it, that hurt!"

"Hidan?"

"Who the hell did you think it was?"

"That drunk dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Your staying here!"

"What?" I asked, shocked

"Your staying here. If you go back out on the streets that drunk dude will get you. Your staying here. Call your parents." He truly didn't want me to get hurt. I hugged him.

"Thanks. Thats rely nice of you. "

"Yeah, well don't go spreaden' it around..."

He handed me a phone when we got back up the stairs. I called Itachi instead of my house. His mom picked up the phone.

"Are you ok, sweety? Your not hurt are you?" she asked

"No, ma'am I'm fine."

"I'm sending Itachi to come get you ok? Stay where you are." Then she hung up.

I handed the phone back to hidan who turned it off.

"There coming to get me."

"Tch, fine with us."

The mom was folding close watching T.V. the dad was passed out next to her. I watched them for a while. This family was dysfunctional but.... happy. Itachi showed up at the door a while later. We walked down the street and he turned to me.

"You know that was very irresponsible of you. Hidan was kicked out of his last school because he raped a freshmen. The same could have happened to you. And you went to a bar of all places!"

"What are you now Itachi? My mom? Believe me, I've had all the mom I want in life. I don't need a lecture. You hang out with him, I assumed he was an alright guy, besides I'm board and I can't sleep."

"I'm not going to fight with you Kate...... what about your mom, is she ok?"

I looked at him. This was extremely our of character.

"Why are you asking about my mom?"

"Because. I would simply like to hear what happened. You don't have to tell me."

"My mom, looks like me, brown hair, blue eyes. See, she is quite frankly a shity mother. She refuses to cook and she argues with everyone. She pisses away the money and my dad was getting sick of it. See, then she was having an affair with another married man and she started to hit me and destroy things when she got mad. That was the last straw for my dad. he was never home anyway and I only had my friends to comfort me."

He nodded, "go on."

"I didn't even know about the devoice until dad took me to court instead of school that one morning. The judge asked me who I wanted to go with and I told him my dad. So then I pretty much never saw my mom again. I don't care if I ever do. I hate her. She hurt me, she broke my arm and destroyed my emotions. I have problems even Alex, my best friend, doesn't know about."

after I finished it was quiet for a while. We walked in silence. Then we were at my door.

"Thank you for telling me that. At least I know something about you now."

I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you dare ever tell anyone."

"I won't." he said walking away.

I climed back up in the tree and layed down in my bed just in time for my dad to come in.

"Night, Kat." he said and closed the door.

"Night...."

I wondered that night if I would ever see that woman again. Lord I hoped to holy hell I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for Saturday! I was promised a pet the first weekend we got to japan and I wasn't missing this. I got dressed. And grabbed a coke out of the fridge. I made a poptart and climed into the car with dad. As we drove into town dad asked:

"What kind of pet do you want?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out when we get to the store."

We pulled up to the store and went in. I walked straight back to see the puppies. There were several. Some man came up to me. He wore an apron with the stores name on it.

"What kind of puppy are you looking for?" he asked

"I don't know yet."

"Well, that ones an Alaskan malamute." he said pointing his finger to a black and white sleeping puppy in the corner of the cage.

"This one is native to japan, its an Akita inu." he pointed to a puppy with stick up ears playing with another puppy.

"And that one he's playing with is a bulldog. And that ones a french setter."

What about that one?" I asked pointing to a puppy that sat alone in the corner.

"He's a mutt and not for sale."

"Oh.... where are your birds?" the man lead me to several cages of birds. As colorful as they were none of them intrusted me. Then I saw it. A Cockatoo. It sprayed its feathers out behind his head and looked remarkably like the back of Sasuke's head. I laughed at it.

"Were are the hamsters?" I asked the man. He took me to the corner of the store and showed we where the animals of the small and furry type were. There were ferrets, hamsters, Ginny pigs, rats, mice and rabbets. All of witch amused me. The rabbits twitched there tiny little noses and the hamsters ran in there wheel. I was looking at the mice when I notesed one climbing up the side of the cage. It suddenly jumped onto the top of there running wheel and since there was a mouse running in it fell rate off.

"What'd you find Kate?"

"Dad look at this mouse."

The mouse did it's little stunt again.

"Thats a feeder mouse Kate. They feed those little white ones to snakes and other things."

"I want that mouse. That exact one." I said sternly.

"A mouse it is then." he said and got the man.

"How many do you want?" the man asked

"One."

"One? A snake can't live on one mouse."

"Were not feeding it to a snake where keeping it as a pet now get me that mouse."

the man reached around in the cage and got one mouce out and got a little box to carry it home in.

"No not that one!" I exclaimed "it has to be the one that climed up the cage!"

"Witch one is that?" he asked putting that mouse back in the cage. I looked hard at the mice. There had to be at lest 50 in the tank. "There he is!" the little mouse was making his way back to the side of the tiny prison. The man scooped him up and put him in the box. He closed the little flaps and handed the box to me.

"Anything else Kate?" dad asked

"Yes. He needs a mouse home, food, bowls, and.... I'm still looking at animals."

"I'll go up-front and get a cart then." dad said and walked off. The man who got my mouse looked at me. "Cats."

I said. The man sighed but lead me to the cats anyway. The breed didn't matter much to me all I looked at was appearance. There was a black one with a white chest. I liked this one. I looked at the name plate and info.

Name: Shika

breed: mixed

gender: male

good with dogs: no

good with other animals: no

bio: hello! My name is Shika and I'm a very friendly cat. But I'm rely scared of other things. Other animals scare me. I'm looking for a new family who wants a sweet cat.

"Can I pet him?" I asked the man

"you have a mouse. Cats eat mice."

"Let me pet the cat." I said

the man sighed again. And let me in. I reached into the little thing they had the cats in. At first the cat stayed away from my hand but then came up and rubbed his head on my hand.

"Well who's that?" dad came up behind me.

"Shika. I thinks he's sweet."

"Lets go look at stuff for the mouse."

"K, bye Shika." I said to him and left with dad. We got a nice big cage for the mouse and some food and bowls. After that we payed and went home. We set my new pet on several boxes stacked up in my room. He seemed to know he was safe. Then joe called from down stairs

"Kate! Some boys on the phone!"

I rushed down. How did anyone one here get to my phone number? I grabbed the phone.

"Nani ar aatna" (I think this is "where are you" but I don't rely know. The translator on line wasn't working.)

"Sasuke?" I asked

"Hai."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Nani wo shiterun ka?"

then I herd a voice on the other end. It was in the background.

"Sasuke give me the phone." Itachi?

"Iie!" Sasuke said

"Give it to me! She doesn't understand you!"

"Iie!" Sasuke said again. Then there was a loud 'thump'. I herd the phone hit there floor. Then it sounded like they were rolling on the floor fighting.

"How many times do I have to tell you she don't understand!"

"Osithe biyo!" (This is an annoyed 'shut up')

then the phone was picked up.

"Boys nock it off!" the dad screamed in the background.

"Hai!" they both said

"Are you there?"

"Yes, Itachi, I'm here."

"This is your formal invite to dinner. Are you coming?"

"Umm, I don't know. What are you guys having?"

"Packet ramen. Mom went out and no one here knows how to cook. Its pretty much going to be you, me and Sasuke. Dad's in his study."

"I'll check." I my hand over the phone and turned to dad who was in the kitchen making lean cuisine. "Dad can I go over to Itachi's house?"

"Sure kat do what ever you want." he said putting the food into a pot on the stove.

"Dad. Your not supposed to cook it like that. It'll ketch on fire."

He looked at it then at me. "Oh, ok, that makes sense." And put it back into the plastic box thing it came from and into the oven. I sighed and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sure Itachi. I'll be rate over."

"Grate."

I got 3 bottles of coke to take over and went out the door. When I got there I was presented with 3 packets of ramen noodles. "Can you make these?" Itachi asked

"Sure?"

"I would have done it myself but like I said no one here knows how to cook. I usually burn this or set the smoke alarms off."

as far as I knew America had packet ramen noodles. How can you burn packet ramen? I was lead to the kitchen where there was a pot on a clearly new high tec stove. The stove was on but there was no water in it. I sighed and got a chair from the table setting it near the stove. I took the pot of the stove and filled it with water then put the noodles it and set down in my chair. I sighed again.

"Its rely that simple. Thats all you have to do to get it ready. Now all you have to do is weigh for it to cook and it'll be fine."

"Arigato. Kate -chan."

"Your welcome sasuke."

Itachi peered over the stove into the pot. He glared at it. Its times like these when I wonder what going thought other peoples heads. The ramen cook for a awkward 3 minutes before I served it. It made four bowls.

"But there's only three...." I stared, staring at the fourth bowl

"Anna to-san." sasuke said

"Huh?"

"Thats dad's" itachi translated

"Oh, where is he? Isn't he joining us?"

"You don't listen very well do you?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Hes in his study."

"Oh, ok. I'll take it to him." I said starting to get what he saw saying. I picked up the bowl and Itachi pointed to a room up the stairs on the left. I climed the evil steep stairs of the Uchiha's house and I came to the door and I rased my hand to knock, but then stopped. Itachi's dad was arguing with someone. He was yelling.

"Shut your mouth to me, Mikoto!"

It was silent

"And what wrong with that?" he asked. I wondered who Mikoto was? The mom?

"Don't you dare... Mikoto! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

then it was quite again. It stayed quite. I knocked then. The door was ripped open by a very angry mr. Uchiha. His face was red and he had a deep scowl on his face.

"What is it?"

"Um, I brought you some food." I said looking from the ramen that was growing cold to his face. He relaxed.

"Thank you." he said

"Your welcome." I said and walked back to the stairs. I glared as I went down before I spotted a sock. By the time I'd seen it, I tripped. Then **THUMP **. The world span around and it finally it stopped when I hit the bottom of the steeps. I lay there for a minute.... nothing. I was ok.

"Kate-chan!?" I looked over. Sasuke was already at my side, on his keas. "daijoubu!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you sure?" itachi stood behind him.

"Yeah. It just hearts."

The dad came down the stairs. "Do you want to go to the emergence room?"

"No, I'm fine."

The three men hovered over me. "Thats what happens when mom's not here to pick stuff up. Sorry."

Was itachi apologizing? "Yeah, thats fine. It quit hurting." I lied. It hurt like freeking hell!

"And your sure you ok?" the dad asked

"Yeah." I said getting to my feet. "Why don't we eat?"I ignored them and walked back to my food and attempted to figure out my chop-sticks. The Ramen was cold by the time I figured it out. I poured it out. It reminded me of just before the divorce. Mom made some ramen one night, this same kind, Dad let it get cold as Mom glared at him, I didn't think anything of it. Then he poured it out and left the apartment.

I felt my eyes getting hot.

"DAMN IT!!!!" I brought my fist down on the tiled counter. The tears feel. I stared at my white knuckles.

"Daijoubu?" sasuke stood beside me.

"Am I ok?" I mumbled "am I ok?" I said a little louder

"NO, no, damn it, no I am not ok! 6 years and I'm still crying over this?"

"N-Nani?"

I shook my head. "I don't get it. I don't understand a thing your saying."

"Sasuke, please step into the next room." Itachi layed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "Iie, NomAnai."

(No, I wont)

"Please."

sasuke looked at him "Naze?" (Why?)

"I going to try to help, please leave the room."

"Sasuke." the father spoke. Probably from the bottom of the stairs. Then it was quite. Itachi spoke

"It ok to cry and feel bad, Kate."

"But 6 years?"

"It means your not over it yet. It takes time, this changed your life."

"How would you know?"

"I don't.... I just get it."

I through myself on him in a hug, knocking him to the ground. Then I decided to ruin his shirt for and hour or two. Then I kinda just.... fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke in a strange room, at who knows what time, who know where. These wert my cloths. The world seem foreign.

Then I realized. I was at Itachi's house when I feel asleep. In his kitchen. Crying. So. I was in Itachi's house, at some time of night judging by the window, ok, now explain my clothing situation. I looked down at myself in the black room. The shirt was baggy, its obviously belonged to a guy. Go figure. The house is full of guys. Guys boxers..... nice.....

But then.... who undressed me and changed my cloths?

Ewwww

ok. Time to go home. I got out of the bed and opened the door.

"Kate-chan?"

Then. I did the worst thing I could have done in that situation. I screamed. I just about gave the poor kid a heart attack to. The door unfornitly was on the wall. The wall of the living room. Behind the Uchiha's couch. The couch the dad and Itachi were sitting on. There heads instantly whipped around to look at me. The house was quite. This is exactly why I didn't go to peoples houses.

"Gomen nasai Kate-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?! Gomen! Gomen!"

"No, oh, god, no, sasuke! don't apologize to me its my fault! Oh my god, I feel so bad."

apparently "sorry" is a universal language.

By now the dad was trying not to laugh at there 'quite' house guest, and Itachi was shaking his head. The house had calmed down a significant amount.

"Um, where are my things? I- I'm gonna go home now."

"Sorry, kate, your dads out with his buddy and your houses locked, you stuck with us." the dad replied

"nice, what can I expect. He just had to leave didn't he?" I turned my head to the sealing. "Why do you hate me so much? Huh? Why do bad things happen to me?"

Then, the kid laughed at me.

(I.E. I messed with ages. Sasuke is not 12 at this point hes 9)

"Oh, so you think its funny?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Eh? Iie! Iie!"

"Right!" I got him in a choke hold and gave him a noogie. Yeah, he laughed the hole time. By the time I was done, we were both laughing.

~........~

I was asleep. In the guest room of Itachis house. I WAS asleep. But then, a small, pale hand made contact with my arm.

"Kate-chan..."

I kept my eyes closed. Maby he would just go away.

"Kate-chan....?"

Nope.

"What?" I replied sitting up in the bed. The younger raven haired boy was standing next to the bed. I couldn't see him very well in the dark.

"Kate-chan...."

"What?" I asked again

he made a face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Kate-chan.....I no,"

"You no what?"

"I no....." he sighed in frustration

then it clicked in my head....

"You cant talk to me. Is that it?" he nodded. His face told me he was over the frustration, but he still looked troubled.

"What the matter?"

He looked at me. Not only did his face look troubled, so did his eyes. They looked sad.

"Its ok, what the matter?"

"Oka-san, no. home."

I had to peace things together to understand the broken English. His missed his mom.

"Sweety, its ok, she'll come back. You'll see her again."

The kids lip shook a bit.

"Oka-san....." he didn't finish his sentace. He tackled hugged me like I did with his brother earlier and barred his face in my chest. (Not my boobs, get your minds out of the gutter) the headboard of the bed smashed agents the wall. Who ever was in the room above this one stirred. I heard the hallow sound of there feet hitting the floor and them walking around.

"Sasuke. Sweety, don't cry, your moms coming home soon. She will."

"Sasuke, come back upstairs and get in your bed. Leave kate alone please."

"Itachi, leave him be." I said calmly. Itachi stood in my doorframe. Light from the kitchen flooded in He was in a pair of long pajama pants with no shirt on. Sasuke, now that there was enough light to see, wore the same kind of pants but had on a t-shirt.

lesson one I learned from Alex's mom. When the kid is crying, Alex's younger brother in his case, let them cry. Offer them comfort.

"I'm here Sasuke, your going to be alright."

Long after Sasuke's tears had dried and he sat unmoving in my arms did Itachi stand in the doorway.

"Itachi, I think hes going to be sleeping with me tonight. Hes already asleep."

"Do you are if I stay?"

"No...."

"Hn."

The older Uchiha left the door frame and came to the bed. Carefully I pulled the sleeping sasuke up, to the point where we were both laying down. His head resting in the same place. Unknowingly I layed down on Itachi, Sasuke's was laying on me, but was sandwiched between myself and his older brother. My head was on the side of Itachi chest. It was hot and cold, kinda like that song by that girl back in the states. Itachi's entire body was hot, he must have been over heating, but the sleeping Sasuke was as cold as ice. I slept soon after sasuke had mumbled something about his mom and Itachi's had got done messing with the pillows.

again I woke in the middle of the night. The OX had me whipped. I grunted as sasuke rolled off of me. I could get up now. I did exactly that. I soon found my cloths in the bathroom is a paper shopping bag. I got dressed and found a note pad and a pen.

Dear uchiha family,

thank you for letting me stay here, but I cant sleep. And when that happens I need to go. By the time you get this I'll be gone to who knows where. I'm not dead so don't worry. I may even have gone back home but as of rate now (12:07) I have no plan. Don't come looking for me.

~Kate

I put on my shoes and left. I new Itachi was up. I felt his eyes on me as I left the bedroom. I closed my eyes as I left there house. It was cold out. Wandering back home I chanced my cloths back into the jeans and dress I had wore the before and got a jacket. I knew enough now to change out my flip-flops for tennis shoes incase I need to run from any drunks. I didn't need another scare like the night I wore the dress. I came down the stairs to get some coke from the fridge. As I opened it and passed the counter on my way to the door I grabbed dads house key. Taking it off the ring with his car keys I set them back down back where they were I saw it.

_Airtran airways_

_New York_

_Kate Keen_

_9:30 AM July 6__th_

_one way_

my eyes widened. He... he was sending me back. Back to _her_. That, that **horrible** woman.

"No.... no! No, it cant be....!" I dropped my open can of coke. It rolled away from me spilling its brown content all over the floor. I backed away from the card.

"No....." then I ran. Passing the Uchiha house tears filled my eyes. They burned.

'Where? Where now?' I though. 'Hidan. Hidan! The bar!'

I didn't loose my way, I knew rate where the Akatsuki Tavern was. I burst rate thought the front door. Hidan was fixing a drink for some guy behind the counter lots of men were looking at me and a fue woman. There faces held discased. I had taken the attention away from them.

"Hidan." I approached the counter

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked giving the man his drink. His face looked outraged "Go home!"

"I can't, I can't go home. Please don't make me."

As I got closer his face softened.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing, I- can I stay here?"

"No! This is a bar!"

".....Hidan. I can't go home."

It seemed then he didn't know what to think. "why?"

It was a simple question. I opened my mouth.... but no sound came out. I just looked down after that.

"Sit down. I'll go get my mom."

I sat on the bar stool. I wasn't worried about anyone getting me at this point. I rely didn't even care. They came down the steps. The blond haired woman hidan called 'mom' was in a nightgown and still smoking like she had been the last time I had seen her. She sat down next to me.

"What a matter with you honey? I ain't gonna tell no buddy."

"I cant go home."

she took a drag from her cigarette. "He said that was you were saying. Why not?"

"Because my dads sending me away back to my mom. Who I hate."

She nodded. "Why's he doing that?"

I shrugged.

"Hidan get her something to drink."

"What does she want?"

"What ever you selling the most of tonight."

He poured some fizzing white liquid into a glass then got into a refrigerator. From it he produced a red coke can with Japanese writing on it. He poured it into the glass with the other liquid. It turned an ugly shade of light brown.

"It's a special kind of whisky watered down with coke. I know you like that stuff." hidan said setting it infront of me.

I looked at the fizzing drink and took it in my hand. I took a long swig. I don't rember what happened after that. Its... gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in a strange place twice in a row should have been a little red flag from me to TRY to stay out of trouble. No. The red flag would have to have been flashing the neon colors of the rainbow from my brain to think like that.

I had a splitting headache and I could smell the alcohol, but I didn't remember why I could smell it. After all I had had only one drink of that stuff Hidan gave me. Hadn't I? I rolled over to try to go back to sleep but came face to face with a pale man around my age. I jumped back with a gasp almost falling off what I now knew was a bed.

"Morning." he said

"Hidan?"

"Yeah, you passed out after 5 of those drinks. I brought you up here after my dad and I closed the bar."

"Where is 'up here'?"

"My room."

I made a face. It was something between disgust, surprise, embarrassment, and shock.

Then, I felt my face getting all red. I should learn to get my mind out of the gutter. The only thing missing was my jeans. Bra, dress and panties intact.

"I thought maybe if I took the jeans off you'd be more comfortable. Hey, you're gettin' all red. Did I embarrass you?"

"No. It's just...."

"Oh, I get it. Itachi told you what I did to that girl at my other school didn't he? Yeah well, he's a bastard, like them lawyers. I'm on parole for that."

"No. It's fine. Yeah, he told me what you did but I'm not scared of you for it. You're a really sweet guy."

He nodded. I smiled.

"Kate. Are you and Itachi going out?" he asked. I really didn't think he cared about that stuff. But I guess high school boys want somebody to take to football games (or whatever they played over here) just as much as girls want a guy to take them.

"No. Why?"

"Damn rumors. A bunch of people are saying you are. You hang out with him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, he's...kinda my best friend."

"Hidan!!!" His mom's scream carried through the door.

"What!?"

"Is she up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go and get her somethin' to eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Then his voice lowered. "Get up. We're going out to eat."

"Huh? I can't let you do that."

"Too bad."

"Uh!" I was then not-so-gently lifted from the bed and thrown to the floor. He waited for me to get up. I did and he opened the door out of his tiny bedroom. I took his not telling me where he put my jeans is a nice big "No pants for you." As I left he grabbed my arm.

"And by the way, nice panties."

If it was possible I turned even redder. The blush that was starting to go away had now resurfaced 10 time worse. I had created a new shade of red.

"Pervert." I said, attempting to still have a LITTLE, macroscopic bit of self dignity.

"Yep." he agreed

I fail at this thing called dignity.

With my 'escort', I walked out into the living room. The T.V. was on, the mom was at the table smoking, like always. She had a pencil in her hand. The smoke in a holder on her ash tray. She looked to be doing some kind of paper work, maybe bills.

"Where's the food?" Hidan asked walking up beside her.

"You're not eating here, you're..." she paused. She didn't say anything for a long time. She must have been reading something on the paper she had just picked up.

"Mom?" Hidan asked

"What now?"

"Where are we going?"

"Huh, oh, the little eat-in place. Money's on the counter."

She then went back to her papers, mumbling something how she had no idea why 'that one' was so high.

"Yeah. Whatever." Hidan replied and grabbed my arm on his way out with the money. We went down his stairs and back out the front. The dad was behind the counter washing cups and then moved to clean an unknown substance off his counter as we passed. He looked at me as we left the bar.

"I'm guessing you don't eat in the mornings?" he said as we nonchalantly walked down the side walk.

"Nope."

"What do you want to do?"

"Want to go see my hammer?"

"Your what?!" he looked as if I had finally lost it

"My mouse, I named him Hammer."

"Why in good Jashin's name would you buy a mouse and then name it Hammer?"

"'Cuz I- who?"

"Jashin. He's my god. You Christians in the west have that Jesus dude, my family and I practice Jashinism." (No idea how to spell that)

"Really, that's cool. I don't go to church. My grandma tried to take me a couple times but... heh, I screamed bloody murder and ran away. New York is a big place but that never stopped me."

"Heh, nice. Honestly, I don't think you'd want to go to church with me. It's... bloody."

"Bloody?"

"Yeah, we use pig's blood and what not for rituals."

"Nice. Now I'm really interested."

He smirked. "You got a sick mind, little girl"

I smiled and nodded. "Just like you."

We ended up wandering around town most of the day. Hidan and I rented a movie and went back to my house to watch, then, however, Hammer and his hamster ball seemed more amusing than any of the movies we rented. One, because they were horror movies Hidan had already seen and two, I DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!!

It was amazing how a mouse could push a hunk of spherical plastic around on the carpeted floor so well. We then let him out to run free, he climbed on my lap and I got his food bowl out and he sat and ate nuts and little mouse foods as we started an American movie. It wasn't really a movie; it was season one of South Park.

South Park is funny. (By the way, I don't own it so don't sue me!)

At about noon, Itachi came knock-knock-knocking on my door. He and Sasuke were invited in to watch South Park. Sasuke apparently wasn't allowed to watch South Park. How did I know this?

He flew to the T.V. like leopards to a dead body, like only children who are deprived of South Park do.

Itachi, did not approve of this but said nothing. Hammer continued to happily eat his nuts and foods as Itachi sat down on the other side of me, putting me in-between him and Hidan.

"Hay Kate, where've you been?" Joe asked walking down the steps. He was a tall man, with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Noneya, butt out and back off" I replied. (1)

"Ok, sorry." he said, grabbed his car keys and left. The boys and I were alone. Let's see... it's May. July is two months away.

"Hidan, can you fix a drink out of the crap we got here?" I asked

"I could try." I lead him into the kitchen and got out glasses, some kind of whine, whisky, fruit, and anything else I could find.

"Since when do you drink Kate?" Itachi asked fallowing me and Hidan into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with Hammer, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.

" Since he gave me some last night."

"Why are you feeding her booze? It's not good for you."

"I know, but she likes it." Hidan replied dryly

"Itachi..." I started "I don't think I'm the kind of girl you think I am. I got into a really good school back in NY, they called me trash and picked on me. I got into a lot of fights, with guys none the less, and got kicked out."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Good. Now have a drink," I said shoving the fruity mix into his face. He took it and sipped on it. Sasuke waddled his duck butt head of himself into the kitchen and saw the red substance that Hidan made.

"Nii-san..?" He asked pointing to the drink

"No. You can't have any."

"Demo-!"

"Sasuke. No." Itachi's voice was stern. "I shouldn't even be drinking this."

I gently placed the booze I had found back into its 'hiding place' in the back of the fridge and threw the fruit carcasses away. Finishing my drink, I put mine and the newly emptied cup Hidan had into the dish washer. Itachi's followed suit.

"Itachi, if you're going home you'd better brush your teeth, your breath will smells like alcohol," I said to him.

"Hn." was all he said as we sat back down on the floor in front of the T.V. Sasuke was not particularly happy with his answer on the substance. He sat away from us with Hammer, petting his head.

" So Hidan, when's church?" I asked

The phone rang. I got up to get it and picked it up and another glass of left over red booze.

"Hello?"

"Kate, sweetie, how ya been?"

I dropped the cup. It fell to the ground and crashed, scattering into a thousand pieces.

"You..."

______________________-------_______________________

ok! Yeah, nonyay, in my school is slang for "none your", or "none of your business"

On Jul 17, 2009, wrote:

I've been lazy and haven't sent this, sorry. here's chapter 6... again.

Waking up in a strange place twice in a row should have been a little red flag from me to TRY to stay out of trouble. No. The red flag would have to have been flashing the neon colors of the rainbow from my brain to think like that.

I had a splitting headache and I could smell the alcohol, but did didn't rember why I could smell it. After all I had had only one drink of that stuff hidan gave me. Hadn't I? I rolled over to try to go back to sleep but came face to face with a pale man around my age. I jumped back with a gasp almost falling off what I now knew was a bed.

"Morning." he said

"Hidan?"

"Yeah, you passed out after 5 of those drinks. I brought you up he after my dad and I closed the bar."

"Where is 'up here'?"

"My room."

I made a face. It was something between disgust, surprise, embarrassment, and shock.

Then, I felt me face getting all red. I should learn to get my mind out of the gutter. The only thing missing was my jeans. Bra, dress and panties intact.

"I thought mabey if I took the jeans off you'd be more comfortable. Hay, your getten' all red. Did I embarrass you?"

"No. Its just...."

"Oh, I get it. Itachi told you what I did to that girl at my other school didn't he? Yeah well, hes a bastard like them lawyers. I'm on parole for that."

"No. Its fine. Yeah, he told me what you did but I'm not scared of you for it. You're a rely sweet guy."

He nodded. I smiled.

"Kate. Are you and itachi going out?" he asked. I rely didn't think he cared about that stuff. But I gess highschool boys what somebody to take to football games (or whatever they played over here) just as much as girls want a guy to take them.

"No. Why?"

"Damn rumors. A bunch of people are saying you are. You hang out with him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, hes.... kinda my best friend."

"Hidan!!!" his mom scream carried through the door.

"What!?"

"Is she up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go and get her Somethin to eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." then his voice lowered. "Get up. Where going out to eat."

"Huh? I cant let you do that."

"To bad."

"Uh!" I was then not-so-gently lifted from the bed and thrown to the floor. He waited for me to get up. I did and he opened the door out of his tiny bedroom. I took him not telling me where he put my jeans is a nice big "No pants for you." As I left he grabbed my arm.

"And by the way, nice panties."

If it was possible I turned even reder. The blush that was starting to go away had now resurfaced 10 time worse. I had created a new shade of red.

"Pervert." I said, attempting to still have a LITTLE, macroscopic bit of self dignity.

"Yep." he agreed

I fail at this thing called dignity.

With my 'escort' I walked out into the living room. The T.V. was on the mom was at the table smoking, like always. She had a pencil in her hand. The smoke in a holder on her ash tray. She looked to be doing some kind of paper work, maby bills.

"Wheres the food?" hidan asked walking up beside her.

"Your not eating here your..." she paused. She didn't say anything for a long time. She must have been reading something on the paper she had just picked up.

"Mom?" hidan asked

"What now?"

"Where are we going?"

"Huh, oh, the little eat-in place. Moneys on the counter."

She then went back to her papers. Mumbling something how she had no idea why 'that one' was so high.

"Yeah. Whatever." hidan replied and grabbed my arm on his way out with the money. We went down his stairs and back out the front. The dad was behind the counter washing cups and then moved to clean and unknown substance off his counter as we passed. He looked at me as we left the bar.

"I'm guessing you don't eat in the mornings?" he said as we nonshlantly walked down the side walk.

"Nope."

"what do you want to do?"

"Want to go see my hammer?"

"Your what?!" he looked as if I had finaly lost it

"My mouse, I named him hammer."

"Why in good Jashin's name would you buy a mouse and then name it hammer?"

"'Cuz I- who?"

"Jashin. Hes my god. You Christians in the west have that's Jesus dude, my family and I practice Jashinism." (No idea how to spell that)

"Rely, that's cool. I don't go to church. My grandma tyed to take me a couple times but... heh, I screamed bloody murder and ran away. New York is a big place but that never stopped me."

"Heh, nice. Honestly, I don't think you'd want to go to curch with me. Its... bloody."

"Bloody?"

"Yeah, we use pig's blood and what not for rituals."

"Nice. Now I'm rely interested."

He smirked. "You got a sick mind little girl"

I smiled and nodded. "Just like you."

We ended up wandering around town most of the day. Hidan and I rented movie and went back to my house to watch then, however, Hammer and his hamster ball seemed more amusing than any of the movies we rented. One, because they were horror movies hidan had already seen and two, I DON'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!!

It was amazing how a mouse could push a hunk of spherical plastic around on the carpeted floor so well. We then let him out to run free, he climbed on my lap and I got his food bowl out and he sat and ate nuts and little mouse foods as we stared an American movie. It wasn't rely a movie, it was season one of south park.

South park is funny. (By the way, I don't own it so don't sue me!)

at about noon Itachi came knock-knock-knocking on my door. He and sasuke were invited in to watch south park. Sasuke apparently wasn't aloud to watch south park. How did I know this?

He flew to the T.V. like leopards to a dead body, like only children who are deprived of south park do.

Itachi, did not approve of this but said nothing. Hammer continued to happily eat his nuts and foods as Itachi sat down on the other side of me, putting me in-between him and Hidan.

"Hay kate, where you been?" Joe asked walking down the steps. He was a tall man, with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Noneya, butt out and back off" I replied. (1)

"Ok, sorry." he said, grabbed his car keys and left. The boys and I were alone. Lets see... its may. July is two months away.

"Hidan, can you fix a drink out of the crap we got here?" I asked

"I could try." I lead him into the kitchen and got out glasses, some kind of whine, whisky, fruit, and anything else I could find.

"Since when do you drink Kate?" Itachi asked fallowing me and Hidan into the kitchen, leaving sasuke with Hammer, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and kenny.

" since he gave me some last night."

"Why are you feeding her booze? Its not good for you."

"I know, but she likes it." Hidan replied dryly

"Itachi..." I started "I don't think I'm the kind of girl you think I am. I got into a rely good school back in NY, they called me trash and picked on me. I got into a lot of fight, with guys none the less, and got kicked out."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Good. Now have a drink." I said shoving the fruity mix into his face. He took it and sipped on it. Sasuke waddled his duck butt head of himself into the kitchen and saw the red substance that Hidan made.

"Nii-san..?" He asked pointing to the drink

"No. You can't have any."

"Demo-!"

"Sasuke. No." Itachi's voice was stern. "I shouldn't even be drinking this."

I gently placed the booze I had found back into its 'hiding place' in the back of the fridge and threw the fruit carcasses away. Finishing my drink, I put mine and the newly emptied cup Hidan had into the dish washer. Itachi's fallowed suit.

"Itachi, if your going home you'd better brush your teeth, your breath will smells like alcohol" I said to him.

"Hn." was all he said as we sat back down on the floor infront of the T.V. Sasuke was not particularly happy with his anser on the substance. He sat away from us with hammer, petting his head.

" So Hidan, whens church?" I asked

the phone rang. I got up to get it and picked it up and another glass of left over red booze.

"Hello?"

"Kate, sweety, how ya been?"

I dropped the cup. It fell to the ground and crashed. Scattering into a thousand pieces.

"You........"

______________________-------_______________________

ok! Yeah, nonyay, in my school is slang for "none your", or "none of your business"


	7. Chapter 7

I figured I better restate my disclaimer: naruto and the Coca-cola or pepsiCo brands of pop or anything else related to coke (or pepsi), cherry, lime, or anything else do not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the mouse hammer, Kate, Kate's mom and Dad, and Joe. Plus the plot. The plot is mine to.

This chapter brought to you by: (dot)com/watch?v=BsbL6CahtvE

"Kate, sweety?, are you there?"

"Why?"

"Why what baby?"

"Why are you calling me.....?"

"'Cuz I'm your mom, and I have the right to call my baby."

"No....."

"What?"

"No. You have no right to call me." I grew frustrated.

"Kate, don't tal-"

"Don't you dare call me at my house ever again!" I screamed into the phone slamming it back down on the receiver.

I stood there, infront of the phone. Just staring at it, breathing hard. Hidan was the first to speak.

"What was that all about?"

"Hidan clean up the glass and the drink." Itachi commanded him.

With out a word he moved, he got the trash bin and picked up the glass then moved to get a wash cloth to clean the sticky mess. Itachi stood in the same place, stairing at me, stairing at the phone. I knew, if I turned, I'd run to my room and cry.

"If you want to cry, cry." the elder Raven said, walking closer to me. If I opened my mouth. Who knows what I would say?

"Its alright..."

The tears brimmed on my eyes.

"Why cant I get away?" I screamed falling to my knees, sobbing for all I was worth. The world around me turned blurry. Itachi's, cold, soft, strong arms rapped around me. Then. Opposite to him came a burning, weaker grip, just as soft. Itachi released me. What I was assuming to be Sasuke stayed. He was saying Something in Japanese I couldn't make out.

"Kate-chan.... Ai..."

"Thats nice..." I whipped my eyes so I could see him "thats... rely sweet.... of you....." the eyes of the child held a concerned look.

"Sasuke, my mommy was very mean to me, and we left her along time ago. But she called me..." I rose my hand to his cheek, tears still streaming down my face. I choked back another sob. "I don't miss her, and the pain is hard, but.... but... if something happen to you and your brother, we can all strive through the pain together." then I pulled back my hand and put my head down. The tears came again. He stayed however itachi left to help Hidan with the liquid that was not coming out of the floor. The fruit juice must have some kind of effect.

"So Sasuke, lets... l-lets put on our best poker face, and not let it get us?"

"Hai, kate-chan."

"And lets stop crying, and finish south park." (Witch I still do not own)

"Hai!"

I forced myself off the floor bring Sasuke with me. I sat him down on the couch in the care of Hammer and told Itachi and Hidan to "screw the fruity crap, let my dad clean it up." they left it be and sat down again infront of the T.V. I stayed looking at the phone a while longer before living it to watch more south park. Soon after it was over Itachi and Sasuke left after there dad called them home to eat burnt oven pizza, (There mom was still gone) but Hidan stayed.

"I'm going to church tomorrow."

"You go to chirch on mondays?"

"Yep, always have.... anyway, I'm the only one going. My mom and dad... they've got crap to do."

"Its ok. My dads fine with that. Go call your house, you can stay here tonight if you want to."

He shrugged. "Whatever." he called home and was chewed out by his mom. We walked back to his house got his stuff and walked back to my house. He put his stuff in the living room and I drug the air mattress down the stairs and put sheets on it. It occurred to me then.

Why and I sleeping on blanks, when theres this?

God am I stupid.

With sheets and blanks and the air mattress and the t.v. on and a night gown on AND Hidan with no shirt, the two of us went to sleep.

Change of P.O.V.!!! ~~~ Kate's dad ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get out of my car, pulling my coffee out of the cup holder and walk to the front door of my house. I fumble with my keys only to find the doors unlocked. I open it and look around in the darkness. I see nothing but that, darkness, I flip on the lamp next to the door. Then look around. The first thing I see is my daughters dark brown hair, then, next to her silver.

"Kate?"

"Dad....?" comes the groggy reply

"Kate, who's here?"

"My friend....." she yawned "Hidan."

I walk over to her.

"Katharine Renee Keen what are you doing?"

"Sleeping..." came her angered reply. She rolled over so she was facing the silver haired boy she was laying with.

"With a boy?"

"No. Hes my friend, nothing else go away." She hit my legs with her pillow and he unchonichly put his arm around her waist. She went back to sleep. I went to the phone. On my way I stepped in a sticky substance. It was red, and all over the floor. Lets just let joe get it. I checked the calls.

_Caller unknown_ ....

_hot topic_ call for kate....

_Master card_ just what I need, another credit card

_Long distance: new York, _

_Jennifer Smash _(on a side note, she changed her name back after the devoice)

I frowned. I told her I'd send Kate, but not to call the house. I told her I'd give her one chance. Damn it. Kate was home. She picked it up. Sighing I walked up to my bed room. The first thing I did was take off my suit. Then my shoes, I put on a T-shirt and some shorts. I reached in my dresser door and found Kate's plain ticket. Then. I ripped it in half.

"Crazy woman."

~~~~~ morning, back to Kate's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the news man yammering in Japanese. I rolled over. Hidan was on the couch drinking coffee. I groaned.

"Get up. School."

huh. He was already dressed and ready.

"Coke. Pleeease."

He got up and got to the fridge. Pulling one out he gave it to me.

"Coke, now get off your ass."

Hidan was cranky in the mornings. I glared at him but went to my room...... I had to get something to where. I pulled out another pair of jeans out of a box and an adorable '_Invader Zim_' Gir shirt. Gir had dropped his... muffin it looks like, and was all sad. The words muffin fail were printed across the top of the shirt.

(I do not own invader Zim or Gir)

I sipped on my Coke. July was fast approaching, school would be out soon. What was todays date? June.... I think 20th maby. I don't know, no calendar. To lazy to unpack it.

I got down stairs in my awesome Gir shirt just as hidan was getting off the couch. It was time to leave. We walked down the street and picked up Itachi and Sasuke at there front gait. School was.... school.

"Mr. Hebi" gave us a pop quiz over equations. I most likely failed. I never was good at math and I didn't need to be. I wanted to be a house wife when I grew up. Well either that or work at Hot Topic. But... after I got fired from there for being old and uncool where would I go? A convince store most likely. Yeah, a house wife sounded good. I wasn't focused on the lesson Mr. Hebi gave after the quiz. I had to clean out his snake cage at lunch. Heh, what did I care.

History with mr. Sarutobi, Sasori, and Deidara was nice. The art argument continued while we had a lesson on the cold war, then started a new unit on China and Taiwan. Interesting enough, we already learned his, well I did in the 7th grade. I would do well on this test.

my free period was again spent with Sasuke and his buddy. That was until I left to get a bag of chips for my lunch before reporting to mr. Hebi for "snake cleaning" that was when I met _them_. Itachi personal fan club.

"So..." I siffled back a giggle. _No_, I do not giggle, I laugh, "ah... what exactly do you do for Itachi?"

"Make sure _trash_, like _you_! Don't get near him!" the leader of the group of 4 was blond, _beach_ blond. The rest of the group was made up of two red haired twins another blond, and a black haired girl. The black certainly wasn't natural. She died it.

"Right. I've got detention, so... I'll be seeing you." I gave them a nod, mocking them. Thats when the black haired girl, she was standing at her open locker pulled out a baseball bat and gave it to the group leader. She swung and ended up hitting me in the back of the head. I hit the ground. I wasn't sure what school floors were made of, but _damn_ they hurt! I felt the back of my head where she hit me. In my had was a small amount of blood.

"If you bitches want to mess with me, I'll teach you to mess with me." I said, using my hand to push the front half of my body off the floor then hopping up. I turned to look at the leader. She was shaking, as if, she couldn't believe she hit me and was scared of what mite happen.

"Aw, girlys scared." the blood from my head dripped down my back and onto the black Gir shirt. The blood stains would turn an even darker black. "Come on, what are you waiting for? You gonna fight me or just stand there?"

She stood. Apparently just stand there. " Come on!"

she dropped the baseball bat and ran. The little group fallowed her, slamming the black haired girls locker shut. I gained a baseball bat today. I shoved it in my locker and walked down to my math room. Mr. Hebi was grading papers when I got into the room. "Nice to see you showed up." he said, not taking his eyes off the stack of god forsaken math packets that god knows I didn't do.

'I almost didn't." I shot back

"That would have been a Tuesday, miss. Keen."

"Not because I was going to skip."

He looked up then, his eyes held interest.

"Some girls jumped me in the hall."

He didn't look particularly anything. Not concerned, not angered, or surprised. I turned to take the snake from his cage and pul him in another terrarium type thing so I could clean it. A rough hand applied a soft touch on the back of my head. I froze. The place where the bat hit had clotted and was no longer bleeding.

"Why did you come if you were hurt. You should have gone to the nurse." I didn't look back but I knew my teacher was standing rate behind me.

"Screw the nurse, I'm fine." I relied

"Your to tough for your own good." he then left to go sit down. "Go to the gym next hour to was the blood from your hair, I'll write you a pass." well I was getting out of one head ache, and his name was Gai.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

New beta for this story! Big thank you to the Eternal-Explosist! (Tell me if there ever anything I can do for you.)


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch I walk into the gym to shower the blood from my head. It made me nervous, apparently no one had gym this hour, but I couldn't help feel I was being watched. I shivered and started the shower. The hot water hit my skin and I felt more relaxed than I had that entire day. The blood hit the floor in big clumps. It sorta made me feel sick to my stomach. I sighed.

"Hay un, could you help me out a bit?"

I almost screamed when I turned around to see the my blond math buddy, Deidara. My face turned beat red, and I crossed my arms infront of my chest.

"Wh- what? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was looking for you at lunch but I couldn't find you, so I went to look for you in the hall way, yeah, so when I saw you I fallowed you into here."

"Did you watch me undress?"

"No."

I wanted the relax, and heave a heavy sigh of relief, but then I rembered, I was in the shower room.

" so can you help me un?"

"Help you with what? I'm in the.... get out of here! For gods sake!"

"No, I wanted you to come over un, and stand there just like that."

"What does that have to do with anything? Get out!"

" if I leave will you help me?"

"Sure, whatever leave!"

then, just a easily as he walked in on his own two feet, he left. I stood there for a couple seconds and just let the water flow. Then I turned the water off and got dressed, then ran to my next class.

When the day was over and I was getting ready to head out the front doors of the school, I was approached by Deidara, this time with Sasori.

"What? What do you want?" I asked

"Are you still coming over?"

"Who said I was coming over?"

"You did un, You were in the shower, and I told you I'd leave if you came over, rember?"

I idly starred at him. "You tricked me."

"No, un, I asked, you said 'sure.' "

I had lost. Why? Why do I always get my self into theses situations? "Fine, you win. Drag me to your house."

I sighed and walked home with the two, it was odd, because Sasori

1. Never said anything

2. He didn't leave. He walked rate up the side walk and into the house.

A red haired man came out from no where with a camera and a coffee cup, he ignored us and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on un, this way." I was pulled into a bed room by my wrist.

The bedroom consisted of two beds, a desk, a door to what I assumed to be a bathroom, a large wooden table with paint and some things on it, and finally a dresser. Sasori got into the dresser and pulled out a shirt and some baggy pants and left the room, Deidara looked..... kinda insane, I wasn't sure what he was doing. Sasori came back and dropped his school uniform he was whereing on the floor and grabbed a book off the top of the dresser.

"I don't get it?"

He turned around to look at me. "Whats not to get? He's making a sculpture of you out of clay, now just stand there and look pretty." he turned around then and flopped down on one of the beds and opened his book.

"Kate-chan, come here please." I looked over to Deidara.

He had a pottery wheel set up on a folding table.

"Stand infront please un." I did ask he asked. He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"You gonna...?"

"Gonna what?"

"Strip un."

"What?" I felt the blood run to my face again, just like this morning.

"I asked you to stand 'just like that' un. That involves striping. Come on, no ones watching."

"Huh, your watching, hes watching." I pointed my finger at Sasori.

"Hes not even paying attention un, and I'm the one making the sculpture. You can strip in the bath room."

"I am not striping for you, _at all_."

"You said un" he retorted

"You tricked me." I spat back

"Could I get you to just leave your bra and panties on?"

I glared at him. "Whats in it for me?"

"....I'll do your homework for the rest of the year, clean your hamster's-"

"Hammer is a _mouse_."

"Whatever un, I'll clean your _mouse's_ cage for a month, what else do you want?"

" your going to do my homework, clean the sticky crap off my kitchen floor, _and_ _you will __**never**__ ask me to do this again."_

"Fine with me un."

I glared harder at him, he turned around as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I unbuttoned my jeans. Instead of putting them with my shirt on the floor, I pooled them around my ankles.

"You can turn around now."

"Nice body yeah."

"Say that again and I'll punch your lights out."

he snickered. He pulled out a wet piece of clay and put it on the wheel, then started to shape it. Once in a while, he'd dip his hand into a pot of what I assumed to be a water at his feet.

By the time he with the shaping it... actually looked like me. Then get got out a little pin type thing.

"You can sit down now un, I just need to detail it now."

"Detail? How's that?" I asked

"See how you've got little poka-dotts on your bra?"

I looked down, how could I not? I put on the dark green bra with black poka-dotts on this morning. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna detail the poka-dotts into it, plus the design on the top of your panties." The matching undys had a little bit of lace here and there with complex designs inside the lace.

"Why don't I just bag them up and bring them to you at school tomarrow?" I mumbled

"Would you really?"

"No you freeken' pervert!" I grabbed my shirt off the floor and pulled up my pants and rebuttoned them. "I'm outta here." before I could reach the door nob to leave, he grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave. Please un, I get so sick of making endless busts of the cat and my mom its not funny. Please. Stay."

"No, I stood there and did what you asked and now I'm done. Poseing like that is just so.... it feels wrong."

His hand was still tightly held on my wrist. "We can finish it later."

"Whatever."

He let go of me finally and lead me to the living room. It was a little miss matched, two couches of different colors, one sold brown the other with a flower print, the wall paper in the room was extremely out dated, the top coffee table had numerous little places where what ever was sitting on it had cut or burned into it.

"Sasori's dad married my mom not to long ago, were still trying to get things back into place."

"Oh, ok, now I get it.....if you want some help you can call me. It seems like everyone's go my number."

"Thats would be nice un." a brown tabby cat waltzed into the room then. It jumped up on tthe couch Deidara was sitting on and layed down next to him.

"Whats your kittys name?"

"Koneko."

I blinked. "Ok?"

"We named the kitty 'kitty'."

"Oh, I got up from my set on the other couch and sat near Deidara and 'kitty'. I reached my hand down to pet the cat, only to have my hand grabbed by two brown paws and bitten.

"The kitty doesn't like me...."


	9. Chapter 9

well... im not sure if i sent this to my beta or not..... *blinks*... oh well

Deidara and I never did get back to the sculpture; I went home after a couple hours, hours that I enjoyed. We talked mostly, and found we had a lot in common, I liked to draw on my note books, he considered drawing art so I showed them to him. They were mostly on my mouse, one plain, one of him with armor and a battle axe, one of him eating, one I colored rainbow colors. I told him they were freaking and I knew it, he said

"There not freaky un, just out of the box." Heh, yeah, box.

I took a nice long shower and put on some pajamas just as Dad came home. I walked into the darkness of the house, a few lights were on.

"Dad?"

"Rwar!" he jumped out behind me from a wall I'd just passed, scaring me a little.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to mess around Kat. I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"No, why are you home so early?"

He put his hand on the top of my head and kissed my forehead. "I wanted to spend some time with my baby."

Of course. The date I left was forever nearing; he wanted us to be together a little before he shipped me off.

"What do you want to do?"

Spoke to soon. The phone rang and I went to get it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Where the hell are you at?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Church remember?"

"Oh, god, Hidan, I'm sorry, I'll be right over to your house ok? Bye." I hung up the phone and rushed upstairs. I changed my shirt and pants, putting on some tennis shoes.

"Kat? What's going on?"

"I'm going to church with Hidan, I'll be back later."

"I thought you hated church?"

"I do. But Hidan's church is awesome!" I came back down the stairs and kissed my dad good-bye. If I was going to be on time I had to run. That's why I wore tennis shoes, and then they wouldn't fall off my feet. I was about half way to Hidan's house when I ran into something and fell on my ass.

"About time..."

I rubbed my head. "Ouch Hidan. Your chest is hard...."

"Is that a complement?"

"Not really..."

He stared at me.

"Are you ready to go in..... wearing that?"

"What's wrong with this?" I asked. I saw no flaw in my outfit.

"Ok....." he helped me up and took me inside a building I had just seen we were standing infront of. He had me hold on to his arm like we were going together, married or otherwise. We sat down in the third row from the front. There were two other people here. An older man sitting in the second row across from us, wearing a dress shirt, exposing his chest, and a woman, wearing a long black dress. I looked over at Hidan. He wore street pants and a sweatshirt that also exposed his chest.

"I see what you mean Hidan.... I should have worn a dress."

He said nothing, just stared up at the front. "Shhh."

A man wearing white came out of a room next to the little... stage type thing. The man was sickly white, thus very pale, paler than myself, Hidan, and... Mr. Hebi combined.  
He wore a long robe type-thing, a dagger in his hand.

He started speaking in Japanese. I furrowed my eyebrow, not understanding a thing he was saying. To my surprise, after about 10 mines of babbling on in Japanese, he stabbed himself with the dagger, the blade going right through his wrist.

"Oh my g-" Hidan slapped his hand over my mouth before I could say another word.

"Jashin." he murmured. "We don't use that name here."

I slowly nodded. He took his hand away from my mouth. He closed his eyes and put his head down, to I assume, pray. Mortally horrified I got up and ran. When I got home, my father was no longer there. I was alone, with the haunting sight of that dagger in my head. I laid down on my 'bed' and cried.

_Uchiha Itachi 's point of view _

I was sure how she got here, but, god, I couldn't believe it myself! Kate keen, sprawled out naked, all but her under where, on my bed. I played with the lace on her panties.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked her. She looked away and said nothing. I stared at her for a long time.

She crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself, her face emotionless, and then she spoke.

"Nii-san, wake up! Your wet!"

I shot up. That was.....a dream? (A.N. Itachi is Japanese so naturally... yeah, he understands.)

"Big brother…I think you wet the bed..."

"Sasuke, get out of my room." I pushed my brother back away from were he was standing by my bed, he left snickering. I looked down. He was right, I was wet...

Sighing I got up and changed my boxers. What to do with the sheets.... I pulled them off the bed and stuck them in my hamper.

'_I don't think of her that was do I?...'_ I questioned my self in my thoughts. Yeah... enough to have a wet dream about her.

"Shit." I swore out loud.

"What's the matter brother?" Sasuke poked his annoying head back into my room. I was rummaging in my drawers for some clean jeans.

"Nothing, go away." I pulled out the blue denim material and pulled them on.

"You just swore... tell me or I'll tell dad and you'll get in trouble."

"I had a nasty dream, are you happy?" I asked him, getting in another drawer and getting a shirt.

"No, what do you mean nasty?"

"Damn it Sasuke! Are you ready for school yet?" He was REALLY pissing me off.

"No...." and the annoying child was gone. I pulled my shirt on and grabbed my bag from the chair in the corner of my room.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for my under prepared brother. "SASUKE!! If you don't hurry up were going to be late!"

"Shut up!" he called from the top and ran down stairs and to the front door, he opened it and ran outside. I didn't move.

Kate was out there...


	10. Chapter 10

im so happy! this story has reached 10 chapters to! um, im willing to take sigestions for this story to. if anyone has any I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE THEM!!!!!!!

and to my beta ^ ^ i'll tell you, i would NOT have made it this far with out you.

I starred at Itachi. He wasn't moving....

He stared at me.

And we just stood there, him in the living room of his house, me on the sidewalk outside his gate. Just watching each other. His face looked disturbed. I knew mine looked puzzled, I was confused.

'It's time to go, why aren't you moving?' I thought. 'How stupid.' and kept walking, Sasuke staying close to my side, talking in Japanese. I ignored him. Too early to get a head ache over him.

I looked back as I walked on. Itachi decided to keep moving now that I was gone. What's up with him? Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder and I looked down at him.

"What?"

He said something I, again, didn't understand.

" Yeah, whatever..."

He knows I don't understand him without his brother. I don't know why he keeps trying to talk to me. I stopped and grabbed his shirt to keep him from going anywhere. I dug around in my bag until I found my little red book. My teacher had brought this for me just before I left the states. I searched in the little book for a couple words I could use to form a sentence.

"Wakaarimasen. Urusai!"

I thought it was good enough..... I simply told him I don't understand and to shut up..... I'd have to touch up on my Japanese... that sounding nothing like a Japanese person would say it. At all.

Sasuke's face went blank and in a monotone voice he answered:

"Hai."

I glared at Itachi who was still behind us. I looked rate at him and said: "Stupid.... I don't understand men at all." And kept walking. The brothers were really starting to piss me off.

I'd gotten to school before the Uchiha's as they decided not to walk with me today. I could understand. I get pissy in the mornings. Was I going to apologize? No.

Hellz no.

_  
"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?"_

"_Down."_

"_Even if the sky is fallen' down."_

I looked round as my back pocket vibrated. I dug my phone out the boxes in my room, that's right.... who's calling me this early in the morning?

"Hello?" I answered sourly.

"Kate!"

"Alex... wha? I'm in school!" Well... almost...I'm not in the mood for this idiot either...

"Sorry, but I called to ask you a question."

"What?"

"What would you do if I told you I had a plain ticket to Tokyo, Japan?"

"Call you a liar. You don't have money and your mother wouldn't fund that. "

"..... I didn't think you'd catch on..." I shook my head. The New York men were just a stupid as the Japanese men.

"Ok... I got to go. Bye." and I hung up. What a useless call. I shut my phone off and entered the school.

I went to all my classes. I had a fairly normal day. No trouble. Nothing out of the ordinary. I went home and get in my pajamas and made tea.

.....I'd have to get my father to buy us a computer. One Not in Japanese.... I'm starting to get rely sick of that word....

Our home phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey.... uh.... what's up?"

"Not much...."

It was Hidan... I hadn't talked to him since the church incident and was trying to avoid him.

"Um..... do you.... are you busy later?"

"Um… Yeah. Yeah I am, my dad and I are going out to eat." I lied.... I couldn't help it.

"Oh…Ok..." and the phone went dead. I hung it up and looked over at the clock. I just decided I'm not going to school tomorrow and that was that.

I tapped my fingers on my leg.

Itachi's pissed at me…for some reason

Sasuke's pissed at me

I don't like Deidara or Sasori...

I do not want to see Hidan right now...

Home sure was boring when no one was there was no one here. I can't watch TV, I don't understand it, I don't have any one to talk to....

A movie?

No. Again. Can't understand it.

"......."

I sighed and walked up to my room. I might as well fix this up. Its been over a month....

I pulled open a box. My CD collection. I needed something to put this on....

Sighing I went down the stairs once again and got the little shelf my dad had got from my grandma that was currently in the basement. This would do just fine. Despite how little the shelf was you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get up two flights of stairs.

Anyways....

I put my stereo on top of the shelf and my CDs on the shelves....they took up all three....

I layed the clicker in an orderly fashion next to the stereo and threw the boxes out into the hall way. I set up the air mattress up as a bed and moved all the boxes onto one side of the room instead of all over.

Facepalm.

I'd found some stuff I had when I was little and carried that out to the hall closet. Other things in the boxes consisted of clothes, a DVD player, movies and a small TV.

I looked out the window, it was getting dark. Sighing I went down stairs. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Hidan again....

"If you're gonna be a bitch and not tell me then hang up."

"Hidan, I'm not mad at you..." I was a good liar. But I really couldn't tell if he was believing me or not.

"Is this about when you ran out? I thought you wanted to go with me?"

"I did. But that was.....Don't you think that was kinda insane?" I asked, and instantly I regretted asking him that question.

"HELL NO!!! What's the matter with you?!? Don't you have any tolerance at all?!"

"...Hidan...really? We're really going to play games? You really think that a man stabbing himself is normal?! Really? In the US they'd take you to an insane asylum and put you on suicide watch."

"That's your god damned problem!"

And he hung up.

....My feeling were a little hurt...but...there really wasn't anything I could do.

Sighing I went up to bed and laid down. Back to the miserable life style I lead back in New York.


	11. Chapter 11

hey everybody, I'm sorry about the long time no update, i actually thought that i posted this..well....everybody, my computer broke down so i lost almost everything... I'm gonna have to go and retype all the files i lost for the next chapters so here it goes again, another long time, no update.

sorry everyone.

thank you Eternal ^ ^ for still being my beta

* * *

Damn it!!!!

I punched the wall in my room. My mother stood in the door way with her cigarette lit, as always.

"That's the nicest girl I've ever seen you with, why the hell you yellin' at her?"

"Because! She ran out!"

"Huh. That girl is new to this whole atmosphere. Wonder why?" And she and her arrogant self walked out the door.

"Bitch." I muttered. I told her about the ritual, what was the point in even coming?

"Hidan! Ya beat on that wall anymore and I'm goin' to slap ya!"

That drunk old bastard, what did he know.... I looked out the window onto our roof. There was a cat.... I picked up a bottle  
and threw it at the stray...it broke on the wall in the alleyway _next _to the cat. It ran away.

"Damn It Hidan! Go pick up whatever you just broke!"

I sighed angrily and went down the fire escape. This house was pissing me off. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down to the church. I leaned up agent the wall near the entrance, debating whether to go in.

I pulled my necklace out of my shirt and held it up to the moon light, the outside circle outlining the edges of the night sun.

.......

My loud mouth mother was right. I should go say "I'm sorry." But I'm not going to. She deserved it.

The money whore would be up at this hour counting money he made in his little lawn business. While not many of the people in this town had much of a lawn, he still managed to rake in several hundred a month.

I figured getting him in trouble with his parents was more fun than going to talk to than the girl. I waltzed my white haired ass down town and beat on his apartment door until his mother answered. She had clearly been sleeping.

And she did not look very happy with me being here.

"He's in his....." she yawned, " room." Then left to go back to bed I assumed.

His mother was a black haired woman with green eyes, she was short and skinny and had stitches in her left arm. I never questioned why, but I had once asked Kakuzu about his. He muttered something about his father and shut right up after that.

I never touched the subject again. I had lost interest.

I opened the door to Kakauzu's room and took my shoes off. I tossed them over to the side then jumped on his bed and layed down. "Hey stitch face."

"Stop calling me that." he said, not even bothering to look up from his calculator and money. I smirked at his annoyance.

"Why do you even call me that? I don't have stitches on my face to start with."

"Because. You got stitches everywhere else." This time he looked back and stared at me for a moment.

"My father was a doctor, what else do you expect? That my mother and I wouldn't get treated for our injuries?"

"No," I answered smugly. He shook his head at returned to his money.

The stitches on this family has shown up months ago. The wounds on Kakazu and his mother were starting to finally heal. But at the same time, his father was nowhere to be seen. I really didn't have an interest asking why. I just figured his bastard father up and left. His dad always was a bastard, even when we were little kids just starting to mow lawns together for a little extra money in the summer.

"Hidan your phone." Kakuzu had clearly heard it go off while I, on the other hand, did not. I pulled it out of my pants pocket with a loud huff.

"What?"

"Hidan?" It was that stupid bitch...calling me in the middle of the night...

"I though you were pissed off at me, Kate?!"

"NO! You thought I was pissed off! I'm not like that at all! Just a little freaked out......" she trailed off.

"And?" I asked her, wanting her to hurry up and get to the point for Jashin's sake.

"And...I wanted to know if...."

"Spit it out!"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to....." and the damn phone cut out.... Fuck my life.


	12. Chapter 12

long time, no updates, its a combo of my lazyness and being rely quite burned out.

heres the next chapter. i havent sent this to my beta, i wont trouble her with it.

I sighed and staired at the phone jack. I wasn't trying to be mean to Hidan... it just... I couldn't talk to him anymore. He was stressing me out. I sighed again as I climbed the staircase and went into my room. I layed down on the air mattress that I had made into my bed and thought about going and getting my pajamas on. Nah..that required me to get up...

I just layed there. I didn't move, I didn't listen to the wold around me, I just layed there, with my eyes closed.

"Tired Kate?" I jumped and opened my eyes tht quickly darted to the door.

"Yeah.. A little....:"

"Go to sleep then." Dads voice was so calming. I was starting to feel very sleepy. It had been this way since I was little. All my father would have to say was 'go to sleep' and I would start to get tired. I yawned. "Ok..." that was all I needed and went strait to sleep.

I had realized I was dreaming right away. I was in New York again. Alex was there. We were walking down broad way like we always use to, moving threw the crowd of people, talking shit to each other like usual. I pushed him lightly on the arm, and then he pushed me back. I jumped suddenly as someone yelled "hey!" and froze.

A crowd of boys came down the street and suddenly all the people were gone. It was.. All of my friends and the rest of the boys I sat with a lunch. Itachi had a deep frown on his face and walked up to me and stood between me and Alex.

"Itachi... what are you doing?" I asked and he smirked moving so I could no longer see Alex.

"We'll show him for pushing on you Kate."

my eyes went wide. "What? You cant do that, he..we were just messing around!" I yelled as Hidan and Kakauzu picked Alex by either arm and the boys fallowed Hidan and Kakauzu into a side ally.

"ITACHI, NO DON'T, THAT'S MY FRIEND!" Itachi refused to let me go after Alex, forcefully holding me back. I tried to turn and punch him but he just moved away from my fist, he held onto me in an awkward way, his hands around my hips and I was slumped over his shoulder trying to get away.

"I'll protect you." was all he would say to me. Even as I started crying into his shoulder he did not let me go. And then.. My dream jumped.

We passed years and years in a couple seconds.

We stood there at the alter, Sasuke stood next to Itachi. I looked down at myself...

A wedding dress.

I wasnt marring Itachi was I? He was in a suite...

I looked behind me, the church was filled.

"No.." I whispered. This isn't want I wanted..especially now.

He turned to me and whispered again. " I'll protect you. Forever and always." I turned to the percher for help. The platinum blond frowned at me, he looked very angry. "H-hidan?"

" I now pronounce you man and wife" he sneered. " good luck with that fucker," he said after, whispering so only I could hear.

"No. No...NO!" I didn't want to get married, I just wanted out, but I was to late. Itachi grabbed my hands and pulled me in, sealing my doom with a kiss. I tried to shove him away, I even tried to kick him, but it didn't work. He finally pulled back and smiled. "Always and forever."

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!"

"Kate!"

I bolted awake from that horrible dreamed turned nightmare. Somewhere in the storyline id forgotten it was only a dream.

My father was standing above me, worried stained into the features of his face.

"Daddy?" I could feel my eyes burning, tears starting to brim in my eyes.

"Its ok..im right here....I'll protect you Kate..forever and always...."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody, been a long time huh? Not sure when I updated last. I thought maybe I was going to discontinue all my story, stop writing and go to art. Stories are also an art form I suppose. I'm out of middle school now and rounding out my first year of high school. I don't know how many more stories I'm going to do. I'm focused on completing this one first. This is going to be done in my spare time, so, here we go. Next update.

I attended school the next morning, I walked as usual with my friends and next door neighbors. I ate lunch with my friends, completed the work in each of my classes and walked home without many more events than that, other than stopping before the walk home to pee. I closed myself in my house and finished my homework before looking up to see it was already beginning to get dark. I gotten several text messages in the past couple hours, I answered not a single one of them. I was off today, people could see it, I could feel it. I stared at my hands and picked my finger nails aimlessly.

I glanced over at my mouse who was on my knee and then out the window, then to the clock. I picked him up and carried him over to the door where I put a jacket on and slipped him into the pocket before opening the door and trekking down the street. I let my feet lead instead of my brain. Before I knew it I was walking past Diedara and Sasori's house, then downtown past a bum, who didn't bother me tonight, and to the bar I knew all to well. I stared up at the building. There was a light on at the top of the building. I went around back. There were a couple cats going threw the garbage that looked at me as I passed to knock gently on the door. No one answered. I knocked again, louder. Then I let myself in. Hidan's father glanced at me, he was back stacking bottles as another man served drinks. I went upstairs. His mother was no where to be found as I tried to remember what Hidan's door looked like. It was the one...that had the big dents in the wood. There was light under the door. I fought myself and stuck my hand in my pocket, Hammer squealed.

"Oh..I"m sorry.." I pulled him out of my pocket and held him in my hand. Id forgotten about the little white creature. It occurred to me that I knew white mice were nearly blind. I wondered if he could see me at all, if he knew I was his owner because he knew my face or if he just knew what I smelled like. If he couldn't see my face he couldn't know who gave him food. Maybe it was smell. Wait...I was in Hidan's house wasn't I... "Oh dear..." I sighed and went to knock on his door. "Hidan?"

There was the soft sound of death metal behind the door. Like it was on low, with the bass turned down. I wasn't aware Hidan was into metal. I knocked again and called his name. Nothing. I looked around his house. The television was on, so was the bathroom light but no one was in there. Muffled sounds of the bar below could be heard. Glasses clinking and men yelling. The drunk men were noticeable in the group, even with everyone talking at once. It reminded me of New York...

The sound took me back. Back to home, back to Alex and my other friends. Could I still call them my friends though? It didn't matter. Back when I used to do stuff on Friday nights. Back..way back...I tried to remember the furthest memory I could. Alex and I were in the yard of his apartment building, There was a stay dog across the street that he wanted to go see, but I didn't like it. It looked mean. I tried to get him to play house with me after...But then we just ended up getting ice cream and watching television like kids do. Alex had always been there for me. Even when we were kids.

I felt little mouse feet climbing up my sleeve. I pulled hammer out of my sleeve and turned my attention back to what I was doing. Trying to find Hidan. I turned around and knocked on the door for a third time.

"Its open.." The tone Hidan used was one id never heard before.. Quite and soft. A tone you'd hear with a brother talking to his sister, a dad to his daughter...maybe even a husband to his wife. I pushed open the door afraid of what id find. There was little light in the room except that given by the moon and the glowing stereo. From what I could see Hidan was shirtless and his hair was slightly messed up. The blankets covered him and prevented me from seeing more. I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"What are you doing?"

"I _was_ sleeping. Its as quite as it gets around here. I was taking advantage of it."

"I'm sorry I woke you." I took a step back.

"Don't go Kate." His hands twitched as he spoke. "Its OK if you wanna stay." He smiled at me. Now I was a bit scared. He wasn't swearing or giving me looks, and he wasn't scowling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hidan?" I asked him in all seriousness. He laughed at me with an unreadable look on his face. Thats when I noticed the bottles on the floor. He'd been drinking. He must of saw me looking at them because he then asked if I wanted any.

"No..thank you..." I answered.

"Why. Your not afraid to drink. Come sit by me." He smoothed out a part on the bed where it was clear he wanted me to sit. I hesitantly walked over and stood next to the bed. "I'll stand." I said calmly.

"I wont fucking hurt you." He snarled and yanked me down by my wrist. His face looked angry for a moment until it faded back into the unreadable face, however his face still hinted anger. I rubbed my wrist and looked up at him. I didn't need to see my face to know it was dripping with fear. I had a knee between Hidan's legs and my chest leaned ageist his.

He reached up and touched my face.

"Your beautiful. That fucking...Uchiha bastard don't deserve you. Hes got so much. His fathers fucking rich and...Hes got all the looks huh..Him and pretty boy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Marry me Kate. I fucking love you. I cant..give you everything you want. We cant live high on a house hill...But I fucking love you. I wanna have babies with you..Pretty babies...Not no damn adopted kids ether." He laughed then. "What am I doing..?..I'm fucking...Drunk..Blasted."

I didn't know what to say.

"Kate.. If you don't wanna marry me..then..lets...lets do something crazy."

"L..l-like what?..Your..your drunk." I stuttered.

He picked up a bottle from the floor and shoved it into my hand. "Gets drunk you then." With his other hand, he slowly started to remove my jacket. I hoped hammer would stay in the pocket. "Drink." he slurred. I did as I was told and instantly remembered the taste. It was the stuff id stayed here drinking before. I couldn't remember how long its been since id had some. "You like that stuff." He smiled at me and snaked a hand up my shirt. His thumb found its way under my bra, his other four fingers gently squeezed.

"Please..stop." He only shoved the bottle to me again and continued fooling with me. I took another willing drink and felt my mind getting fuzzy. What was the percentage of alcohol in this? He managed to get me so far down that bare skin pressed ageist him. I let him, As scared as I was..I realized I wanted it. His touch burned. Under the blankets I discovered he had boxers on, boxers that were about two sizes to big for him. He took me down to my panties before moving his hands away from trying to undress me. It seemed now he only wanted to feel. I threw the bottle down and smashed my lips to his while steady fingers were brought to a rest on the small of my back.

I was scared completely shitless. I desperately wanted to get away but at the same time I wanted to stay, I couldn't decide what to do. Hidan closed his eyes and passed out drunk under me, his hands tightly holding me still on top of him.

I looked around trying to locate my pet before a wave of tired fell over me and I joined Hidan in dream land.

_Itachi Uchiha's point Of View _

The way Kate acted today bothered me. We walked to and from school together, but she barely spoke a word to me or Sasuke. I ate dinner with my family with the exception of my mother. I cooked for us tonight. I helped Sasuke with his homework and took a shower. I returned to my room and locked my door. No sooner did I lay down did I shoot back up and put clean cloths back on. I ripped my door open and walked out the front door. All the lights in Kate's house were on. This was good, I was headed strait over there.

I made my way to her front door, Half way there I noticed that I was stomping. I wasn't that angry about her was I? I knocked, no, pounded on the door until it was answered by the other man that lived in Kate's house. Joe I believe his name was.

"Is Kate home?" My voice was still calm, thank god.

"No shes not. I'm not sure where she is. Sorry.." I clenched my fists. "Did you need something from her?" He asked.

"No." My voiced dripped with anger as I quickly turned and walked back to my own house. That bastard. That dumb bastard Hidan! How dare he try and steal her from me! He was fully aware that I was in love with her, but he made a move anyways! I wasn't mad at Kate, I was mad at Hidan. If he wasn't going to play fair, then neither was I. To hell with Shakespeare. All is not fair in love and war.

_Kate's Point Of View _

I was awake far before Hidan was, Far before the sun had risen. The eight o clock sunlight shone threw the window, little dust partials floated about the air, like, this was a dream. Like we were skipping school and I wasn't laying nearly naked on top of my best friend. Was he my best friend? Maybe..It was an unofficial relationship. Maybe.. technically we were boyfriend girlfriend. I felt his hands stur, he gently rubbed his hand on my back. "Good morning," He said, I felt a little acward, but he clearly didn't.

"Morning" I mumbled. I watched him close his eyes as he reached his hand down n the floor and layed my bra down on the bed beside us.

"I wanted to." He said, He was ashamed, but of what I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to..go further." He confessed. "I fucken stopped cause..I knew you didn't wanna."

"I don't know...how I feel anymore. I don't know...if I wanted to or not...I'm glad you stopped...though..." He moved his hands up further to my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we lay together in a week hug. He sat up and I slid down his chest into his lap. Moved off of him and searched around for my cloths.

"Shit. Wheres my mouse?" My eye brows furrowed and I dressed myself and my eyes scanned the room. Hidan out a pair of pants on and picked up my jacket off the floor. He pulled Hammer out off the pocket and handed him to me. "Were in deep fucken shit so don't let my mom see the lil fuck ok?"

I smiled and took my mouse from Hidan and put him down my shirt for safe keeping. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Hidan's cheek. He looked away embarrassed. "Whatever you say Hidan."


	14. Chapter 14

Hidan opened the bedroom door as quietly as the squeaky hinges would allow, Hidan looked around before continuing out of his bedroom door. He grabbed a cup of coffee for himself out of the kitchen before he insisted we sit down on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, witch was still only a peace of plywood on milk crates, and sipped his coffee leisurely. I folded my hands in my lap and looked at him.  
"What?" He asked harshly, but then a tinge of regret showed momentarily on his face. He had a hang over, I knew it, and it was OK.  
"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked quietly.  
"My mom works at some shit place across town three days a week n my dads probably still sleeping like a lazy fuck, he won't close the damn bar at a decent time so he stays dead fucking tired all the time. The bastards still in bed." He then probably thought that he should have got me a cup and then offered me a sip of his coffee. I declined. It was silent for a long time as we watched a muted TV.  
"So...are we...going out now?" I asked, hoping he hadn't heard me after I'd said it. For a while he said nothing, maybe he hadn't.  
"Fuck if I know." he said and cracked his neck. I cuddled up close to him and folded my feet up under myself. "let's just try it, and see where it goes." I whispered and tucked my head under his. He didn't seem to acknowledge I was even touching him, just continued drinking his coffee, and did not speak. I wrapped one arm around his and layed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I sighed. Maybe this wouldn't work, maybe I was making a mistake. Setting myself up for heart break. It didn't matter now, I was with Hidan, and for now, I was happy.

Weeks flew by. Day after day was spent at the bar loft with Hidan and his mom and dad. I learned to accept the way his church did things quickly, and ended up bleaching the tips of my hair white in support of the church. My dad and I hardly spoke. I didn't walk to school with Sasuke and Itachi anymore, most days I didn't go to school, when I did Hidan and I were only around for a little while. It was kind of odd, when i did see Itachi, I'd smile and say hello, but he just gave me there eyes. My grades feel, as expected, but Hidan was rubbing off on me. I just flat out didn't care anymore. The way i looked at this situation, I was living it up on earth before the trip back to hell.  
I counted the days like I counted the stairs up to the loft above the bar. I wouldn't be coming back here for a while, tonight was my last night in Japan. I let myself in as the now usual.  
I found it sort of odd that my father hadn't said anything about this trip, but then again he hadn't had much of a chance to, I hadn't talked to hardly anyone but Hidan and his family for a good long time. Hell, I'd spent night after night here, there was now a drawer of my things in Hidans dresser.  
Today I had to break it to him.

Earlier I'd wondered what ever became of Itachi. Where he was now, If his mother had ever come home, If he was nice to Sasuke. Itachi was nice, really nice, He reminded me of Alex sometimes. And what of Alex? Id be seeing him again. That was a plus to this trip..The only plus. Maybe id call Alex on the flight there. Then if I diapered then maybe someone would know to call the cops, just in case that woman pulled anything. Nahh...that was an exasperation..wasn't it? I was going to be OK. Want I?

I made a b line for Hidan's door and let myself in, before closing it behind me. I waved at his mother on the way, who was on the phone with a cig in her one hand, coffee in the other. Hidan was laying down, waiting for me.  
"hey you." I smilies at him as I spoke.  
As usual he didn't smile back. "hey."  
I spilled out of the jacket I wore on this cold morning, and left it on the floor, and then gently lay next to him. I closed my eyes and held his hand.  
"listen." he said. "your all the time all up on me, don't get any ideas that I like ya or anything." he lay on his side and rested his chin on the top of my head. He didn't imply that he was joking, but I had learned he had a different scene of joking.  
"your turn to listen." I said. He looked down at me and I looked up. " I have bad news." That clearly jerked a nerve somewhere in Hidan, he tore his hand from mine and he sat up, pissed written all over his face.

"Are you fucking breaking up with me?"  
I smiled, this was not a smiling matter. I contemplated saying yes, to ease the pain of his girlfriend leaving him, for who knows how long, but stuck with my plan. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He did not kiss back and I wasn't suprised. Kissing was not something we did often. In fact, we only cuddled like this when in his room. Affection was not Hidan's strong point, to say the least, and he was now refusing to show me anything but that pissed scowl.  
"Of course not." his face fell, I couldn't tell what he was thinking now. "Listen... I probably should have told you a long time ago, I've known for a while but," I paused. "my dad is sending me back to America."  
"Why? Just why the fuck..." He paused. "What the he'll happened to..." He sat down next to me cussing, raving about how this was going so well, what mind raped idiot would want to do that when I clearly did not like my mother. He put his head down and a hand on both sides of his face, only to look away and out the window and take his hands away from his face and put them back at his sides. I sighed and told him I didn't know, but it was going to be alright. This was harder on him that it was me. Wow...Maybe he did really love me. With pleading eyes I asked him to calm down and sit beside me, but he refused and left the room. I looked down at my lap and before l found myself with my face burred in Hidan's pillow, drinking in a sent that I found frequently smelled like alochal, like this pillow. I was hoping maybe his bed would smell like him, but since he sat up here most nights drinking, I was sadly wrong. I thought there for a long time, as the hours passed. I'd left school, my dad and my friends for this? Was this relationship a mistake? I felt so happy around Hidan. I loved him.  
...No.  
No this wasn't love. I'd confused love with happiness.  
I felt so stupid then, as Hidan entered the room. A tear dripped down my cheek as I looked up at his monotone face with the voice to match. "What's with you?"

He whipped my cheek with his finger, as his hands were full of dark green bottles of every different size, all of witch he held between his fingers, like his fingers and the bottles were laced together, like he was holding my hand. He set most of them down and started fidgeting with the largest bottle.  
"Where'd you go for so long?" I asked.  
"Long? I was only gone for five minutes." He continued with the bottle, momentarily looking over his shoulder to see if I was still crying. "hey now, quit your pissen and moanen, it's gonna be OK." he took a bottle opener out of his pocket and opened the bottles. He handed me a glass.  
"Its five o clock somewhere." He threw his head back and swallowed his.

I smelled it, it didn't smell like anything I'd ever had before. "What is this?"

Hidan poored another glass and sat down beside me. He then layed back and propped himself up on his elbows, drink in his hand still. "Vintage wine. Its from the bar, its like, some...expensive shit. Nobody ever drink it so, I took it." I sipped mine, this was definitely wine. Id never had wine before. "Wine is romantic...Right?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him. We drank the entire bottle of wine, finishing it in about an hour or so. He opened another bottle and filled my glass.

"I got sumore wine, except, this time the shits Italian. Not old or nothing, but..being from like, the fucken homeland of wine counts for something." Hidan stated.

This time the wine lasted longer, this was the last bottle, and the rest I assumed was hard liquor. Hidan liked hard liquor. Hidan hit a button on a stereo that rested on his dresser. The metal that he had on before, the other night when we'd spent that night together, returned. If I remembered correctly it was the same song. The bass was still turn down, but it was a little louder now. Hidan lay back and pulled me with him, my head rested on his arm, We both head out drink upright so as not to spill. For the first time, in, ever, I thought about what it would be like to...you know, 'dirty dance' with Hidan, if you know what I mean. I looked over at him, our eyes meet, but nether of us said anything. Now wasn't the time for that, I hadn't known him long enough. I pushed those thoughts from my head and let my mind drift to other things. Memorys, wishs, wants, fantasy about running away, or, getting older and getting married came in and out of focus. Not all of them contained Hidan. For now...This was a temporary relationship...Why in gods name was I even with Hidan? Did there have to be a reason? What was I getting from him? This was not my first relationship...maybe it wouldn't be my last.

I admitted to myself, finally, that I was confused.


	15. Chapter 15

That day, in Hidans room, we drank all day, just to drink and not to get drunk, but we were drunk by the end of the morning. I discovered school was out from Hidan as it got out the same day every year, and it had been out for about half the time I'd been away, my grades hadn't suffered as bad. I hugged Hidan good by that night, and kissed him half a million times before I found my way home.  
Drunk I stumbled into my living room and looked around. My dad and Joe stood in the kitchen talking, but there attention quickly turned to me as soon as I tripped through the door and then both talking stopped.  
"Kate!" my dad exclaimed, "what happened to you!"  
"You! You you damn fucked asshole you happened! First you ruined my life by taking a job in a country where I can't hardly understand the people, THEN, THEN, you piss me off, you send me back to the fucking woman! She fucking, abuses me! What would make it any different than before? That god damned bitch..." the anger bleed from my body in the forum of tears, I collapsed on the floor, sobbing like a child. " So, I went n' got me a boyfriend, one that loves me, more than you ever will, n' I got drunk, blasted drunk!" I didn't realize I wasn't making much sense, but it must have made enough sense to my father, because he reacted.  
My father clenched his fists, my words had hurt him, but then regret and pain washed over his face in the forum of a single tear, compared to my many, he was feeling my pain. FINALY. He was feeling my pain!  
"Kate." his words were harsh, I expected him to yell but he didn't. "I didn't realize, what an impact moving had made on you...I thought..." he paused and his voice softened, " I thought you were settling in great." He paused again and mumbled how it was to late now to go back, then paused again. . "Kate, your not going to your mothers house."  
I looked up at him and every thing stopped. My tears froze on my face like it was winter, I felt like my breathing also stopped. Like my heart stopped. And then, it felt like some of the fog of missery that clouded my mind, in my now drunken head, cleared. "Your...your not?"  
"No. And I never was." he lied.  
I looked down at myself, I needed a shower, and I needed to brush my teeth, and my hair, things i neglected with Hidan, as he had to. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten to even shower with him. I realized I needed to be a home for a while. I stood up to go to the bathroom and do these things but was quickly stopped.  
"Kate, you sit right back down." my father ordered. He'd never used that tone with me... " Were going to have a talk." I didn't move and he started the lecture. "Kate, I don't have a lot of rules. But getting drunk, and running away for a hole WEEK?" had it only been that long? No.. It felt like three, but it had only been one? "Now that's a little ridicules! I don't care if you stay at your friends houses, but you could have the courtesy to call Kate. I had no idea where you were at! I was worried sick about you, and for that matter, so was Itachi Uchihia!" Itachi was worried about me? "And getting drunk? Kate what happened to the nice little girl I love?"  
I scowled at him. " I grew up a long time ago, that 'little girl' left a long time ago. I don't care who worries. This is my life, I'm gonna be an adult in a couple years! Treat me like I'm growing up! I love Hidan!" I paused. Wait, there I go again with that love thing. "I don't want to be without him! He wanted to drink so I did! It makes me forget about everything! For month I've thought you were sending me away! Do you even know what that feels like?"  
My dad seamed to understand now. He told me he was disappointed, but he wasn't going to punish me. I think he thought I was going to punish myself enough in the morning with the hangover. I went upstairs and took a hot shower, then ventured into my room. It was still in boxes like id left it. I think...maybe now it was time to unpack.  
This was my room, and my life in my house in Japan. I had a boyfriend, and a best friend, and a pet and dad who I was pretty sure loved me. I had the group I sat with at lunch and Hidan's parents.  
It felt good to accept, just like it felt good to unpack that first box. I felt good to have that load off my back.  
This was my new life. Ok.  
My name is Kate Keen, I live in japan with my dad and Joe. he's kinda like my mom, kinda. Not really. . I don't miss New York. I've forgotten all about it. Oh, did I mention, I love coke?


	16. Chapter 16

I was sorry the next morning when I woke up. I had the hang over from hell and the atomic stomic flu. I began my morning by wondering down stairs to get and asprin, but then had to run upstairs to throw up. I spend a good part of the morning with my head in the can the other part of it I spent laying sick in bed. After a nap I again awoke and threw up for another good two hours. I had given up by then and when I lay back down in my bed, I went to sleep for the night.

Jay Z woke me up in the middle of the night that night. Around 4 am I got a call on my cell phone by none other than my drunken boyfriend who called to see how America was.

"I didn't go Hidan." I explained

"What do you mean you fucking didn't go?" he shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear he was so loud.

"I mean my dad didn't send me. He said I was never going, I know it was a lie though, I saw the ticket."

"You fucken' bitch, you fucking lied to me, what the fuck!" he was yelling so loud I was worried it would wake my father down the hall. "You just fucken' said that so you could leave! Are you with fucking Itachi Uchiha? Don't you love me Kate? Itachi if you can fucking hear me I'll kill you!"  
Ok, hangover bitch mode time.

"If you call me again at fucking 4 am Hidan, you'll be sorry! No I'm not witch Itachi, I'm at my own house!" I wanted to yell, but I couldn't.

"Sure bitch, sure! You wait until I-" I cut him off by hanging up. I was awake now from the yelling and couldn't go back to sleep. For a while I lay there fuming, how dare he call me a bitch and acuse me of lieing? He words stung like a million bees, over and over until my anger subsided. It was only four thirty and sleep refused to come. I was sad now, how dare he call me a bitch and acuse me of lieing! Why did he do that? Boyfriends who love there girlfriends don't call them a bitch. Does he love me or am I just a time waster? Four forty-five rolled around as I watched the clock. Time was going so slow. Four fifty was here and gone, then four fifty five. I spent most of the time trying to get my mind off of him and his words, but couldn't. It was the being hit with a flimsy stick but after you got hit, having to deal with the painful welt. This was so confusing, boyfriends arn't suppose to treat girls that way. Hidan had access to alcohol all the time, so, would he be a drunken fool like that all the time in our relationship?what if he got violent? He could hurt me, or worst. I was afraid to find out. This was like one of those fifths movies where the good girl in the poodle skirt go with the troubled, bad boy in the leather jacket. He loved her, but wasn't good for her. I decided to let things with Hidan progress, but I also decided to remember this. Five o clock came with the ringing of my dads alarm.

I jumped up and put on my bathrobe over my pajamas and hurried downstairs. I put coffee grounds into the coffee pot and flipped the switch. It came to life as the water drained down through the grounds and into the warming pot. It was as dark as the making coffee in the kitchen until the sun started up and peeked through the blinds. This was sort of relaxing, I Walked out onto the back porch via the door in the kitchen. It was just a stone slab with a roof, two deck chairs were the only thing here. I sat down and watched as the sun rose over the roof tops of the other houses. It was humbling. I guess this really was the land of the rising sun. My thoughts were interrupted by my father as he walked out ready for work. "Kate? Is that you?"

I wiped my face and smiled, "Yeah, good morning."

He gave me a strange look. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok...did you make coffee?" he asked, still giving me that look

.  
"Yeah."

"oh ok." he paused. "Well I'm going to work."

"Bye." I said. And he left. I heard the car start and drive off, and then Mr. Uchihas car start and drive off a little ways down the road. It was so quiet this early in the morning. I wondered if Itachi was awake? Maybe I should go see him? I walked slowly into the house and grabbed a coke from the frig before climbing the stairs and getting dressed for the day. I put on a white tank top and a pair of beige cargo shorts and slipped on my sandals before leaving the house. I made the short walk down the side walk take forever. I wondered what he would say to me, if, he was even awake. What would he think about me and Hidan? I paused at the end of his dive and built up my courage. I took a deep breathe and closed the distance between me and the door. Why am I so worried about this? Who is he to judge me? Why do I care what he thinks? I took a sip off my can and knocked on the door. I waited a few moment and as I was about to turn to leave, the door opened. Itachi's familiar face greeted me.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and has his long hair down out of the usual ponytail. He didn't look tired, but he didn't look awake either. He didn't look surprised to see me, but he didn't look like he wanted me to go away. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning." He said plainly. "You know its like five o clock right?"

"Yeah. I got up with my dad." He moved out of the way and let me inside without saying another word. He picked up a cup of coffee off of his kitchen table and sat down on the couch, I sat down on the other end. It had only been about a week and he was already treating me like a stranger.

"Wheres Sasuke?" I asked, now noticing the absence of the younger brother.

"Asleep." there was an awkward silence after. "Where have you been?" he asked without looking away from the news program on TV.

"With," I paused, "Hidan. He and I...have been at his apartment for the last week."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, through his hair. "Hidan huh?" He looked down and then back up, he looked like he was trying to find something to say. "What were you doing? Your father was very worried." Just my father huh?

I felt kind of ashamed. "Hes my boyfriend now."

~ Itachi's point of view~ (Just to switch things up. )

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. I thought I had told her to stay away from him? That rat bastard. I kind of felt numb now, he had gotten to her before I had time. What was she doing with him? My blood began to boil as the minutes passed, Finally, I asked, "Has he hurt you yet?"

"Hurt me? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Physically assaulted, verbally abused." I paused, "Sexually abused."

She was outraged. "What?" she demanded. "You think people cant change? Hes not a rapist. Hes not an abuser. No, our time together has been really nice you know?" She wasn't really yelling, because she was worried about waking my brother, but she was speaking loud enough and in the tone to get her point across. Not wanting to drive her away further, I stopped talking and she seemed to calm down. He sat in silence for a long time. Now that all of this has happened, It seems hopeless. Now shes with him, and I'm not. How could I bring myself to tell her I loved her?


End file.
